Continue or End?
by lydiasyafira
Summary: bisakah keempat gadis ini bertahan dengan kekasih mereka yang memiliki banyak penggemar? Bukan hanya diKonoha tapi juga di desa-desa lainnya!/canon Setting *imagine The Last Naruto The Movie*/Naruhina/Nejiten/Sasusaku/Saiino/ silahkan mampir!/chapter 5 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Desa asing di perbatasan Desa Kumogakure

Tampak delapan shinobi konoha yang berjalan pelan sebelum memasuki desa setempat. 4 shinobi perempuan dan 4 shinobi laki-laki. Yap.. keempatnya merupakan pasangan kekasih, sebenarnya suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan keempatnya ditempatkan dalam satu misi dalam waktu bersamaan. Sejujurnya permintaan misi seperti ini kian jarang mereka dapatkan, tepatnya sejak 3 tahun perang dunia shinobi ke 4 berakhir, yang pahlawannya berada di salah satu dari mereka berdelapan— Ups.. maaf, karena ke-delapan orang ini juga turut andil dalam perang tersebut maka mereka juga termasuk pahlawan dunia shinobi—oke, kembali.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang singgah ke desa ini sekedar untuk beristirahan dan mengisi kembali persediaan bekal makanan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah Tenggara.

"Tapi, aku yakin 100% ini akan jauh lebih menyulitkan daripada misi kita sesungguhnya." Celutuk Neji.

"Yah.. kau benar." Sai meringis.

Tepat, setelah mereka menginjakkan ke desa itu..—

.

"KYAAA...! NARUTO- _SAMAA...!_ NEJI- _SAMAA...!_ SAI- _SAMA...!"_

 _"_ KYAA...! UCHIHA SASUKE- _SAMA...!"_

"HYUUGAA NEJI- _SAMA...!"_

.

.

 **CONTINUE OR END..?**

Author : LydiaSyafira

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © lydiasyafira

Warning : OOC, Canon setting— kecuali bagian Nejiten, anggep aja lanjutan film Naruto The Last #plak, typo bertebaran :v

Pair : Nejiten, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

Setelah teriakan serupa yang terus melengking keempat pemuda itu—Sai, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto—langsung menjadi pusat perhatian, dan tak lama setelah itu, lautan manusia langsung menghambur memenuhi seluruh ruang yang tersisa di sekeliling keempat pemuda itu. Kemana perginya keempat kunoichi itu? kenapa mereka tak marah mendapati kekasih mereka menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis itu? terlebih Naruto yang justru tengah tersenyum lebar menanggapi satu persatu perhatian yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi?" Ino berujar sambil berjalan menjauhi kerumunan itu bersama tiga kunoichi lainnya.

"Haah~ mereka memang populer sejak akhir perang dunia Shinobi, apalagi setelah misi 'romantis' Naruto dan Hinata tempo hari itu." Sakura terkikik geli seraya menyenggol sikut Hinata. Yang disenggol hanya menunduk menutupi rona merah yang tiba-tiba menjalar di permukaan wajahnya.

"Sa-Sakura.." ucap Hinata.

"Haha.. Selain itu, yah.. malas mengakuinya, tapi wajah mereka juga lumayan tampan. Tak heran bila mereka cepat populer, bahkan di desa kecil di perbatasan begini." Ucap Tenten sambil memandang langit di atasnya. Mereka berempat terus berjalan mencari toko kelontong yang menjual bahan-bahan makanan untuk mengisi perbekalan mereka.

"O-ouuww... perasaanku saja atau memang itu terdengar seperti 'Tentu saja Neji populer, wanita sehat mana yang bisa menolak pesona pria tampan seperti dia?'.." cecar Ino membuat tawa Sakura dan Hinata meledak saat itu juga. Begitu pula Ino sendiri. Wajah Tenten seketika memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"H-Hei..! Te-Tentu saja bukan..! _B-Baka..!"_ elak Tenten yang berusaha menutupi rona merah wajahnya, sehingga ucapannya menjadi terbata-bata.

"Hihi.. tak kusangka gadis tomboi dan manis seperti Tenten- _san_ bisa luluh dengan pesona Neji _nii-san._ Entah kenapa aku ingin Neji _nii-san_ melihat raut wajah menggemaskan Tenten- _san_ saat ini" ucap Hinata tak menutupi raut gelinya.

"Hi-Hinata? Bahkan kau ikut-ikutan juga..? huhh..ini gara-gara kau Ino..!" Tenten memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak marah melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar menanggapi gadis-gadis disana, hinata?" ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk ke arah kerumunan tadi. Hinata mengikuti arah jari Sakura, begitu pula dengan duo pirang-cepol yang sempat adu mulut karena masalah sepele tadi.

Hinata tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Hinata..?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin memahami Naruto sedikit demi sedikit," Pandangan Hinata menerawang menatap Naruto di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu. Ketiga temannya masih setia menunggu kelanjutannya, "Bukankah ia sudah lama ingin diakui oleh semua orang? Ingin disadari keberadaannya oleh semua orang? Kini ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia juga terlihat bahagia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mengakui nya. Mana mungkin aku tega merusak kebahagiaannya hanya karena sebuah ego sesaat yang kurasakan.. _ne?"_ Hinata menatap kearah Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten bergantian. _'dan.. aku juga percaya Naruto-kun akan tetap menjaga perasaannya padaku sampai kapanpun."_ Lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

Sakura mendengus maklum seraya merangkul pundak Hinata disusul kikikan dari Tenten dan Ino.

"Beruntung sekali bocah Kyuubi itu memilikimu Hinata..." ujar Tenten.

"Yosh..! disana ada toko.. bagaimana kalau kita kesana untuk membeli bahan makanan?" ucap Sakura

"Baiklah ayo masuk ke sana."

~(^w^)~

ZRASSHHH...

Hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur desa ini, semua penduduk segera mencari tempat berteduh, termasuk keempat pemuda yang baru saja terlepas dari dari kepungan penggemar yang bahkan 1000x lebih berbahaya dari Madara Uchiha—oke itu berlebihan.

"Tch.. basah!" gerutu Sasuke sambil tetap berlari.

"Yah.. Kau benar, apalagi kita belum membeli apapun untuk perbekalan kita." Sahut Neji di belakangnya.

"Bicara tentang 'kita', ngomong-ngomong dimana mereka berempat? Sejak para gadis itu berdatangan aku terpisah dari Hinata- _chan."_ sambung Naruto. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pekikan tertahan dari seseorang di belakang mereka, sontak membuat ketiganya menoleh.

"Ada apa, Sai?" tanya Neji.

Sai hanya membulatkan matanya dan menatap depan dengan pandangan kosong. ' _INO..! MATI AKU..!_ batinnya.

"Oi Sai! Mau sampai kapan kau disana? hujan semakin deras, bodoh!" teriak Sasuke dari depan sebuah kedai ramen.

"A-ah! Aku akan kesana!"

Sai beranjak dari sana dan mengikuti teman-temannya masuk ke kedai ramen itu. Tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Kimono putih neji yang basah itu tampak tembus pandang, sehingga tubuh bagian atasnya yang bidang dan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna itu terlihat jelas dari luar, beberapa rambut panjangnya tampak menempel di sisi wajahnya menambah kesan sexy bagi siapapun gadis yang melihatnya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Sasuke, wajahnya yang dingin ditambah sorot matanya yang tajam ternyata jauh lebih menarik saat rambutnya basah karena hujan, poninya yang panjang tampak menutupi sebelah matanya tanpa mengurangi kesan cool dalam diri pemuda itu. Naruto nampak mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya hingga beberapa tetes air terciprat kemana-mana, setelah itu senyum lebar tersungging di bibir bocah Uzumaki tersebut. Sai? Ia adalah yang paling basah diantara mereka berempat, dengan gerakan kilat ia melepas ikat kepalanya dan mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya persis seperti apa yang Naruto lakukan. Bedanya, ia hanya tersenyum sekilas setelah itu.

Teriakan kembali terdengar dari dalam kedai, tentu saja keempat pemuda itu sadar betul jika penampilan mereka saat ini **sangat** menarik perhatian mereka. Tapi tolong garis bawahi, mereka bukan melakukan itu untuk tebar pesona. Keempat Shinobi itu mulai berjalan diiringi teriakan-teriakan fangirls di dalam kedai itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja suara-suara itu lenyap seketika... setelah sebuah suara familiar menyapa gendang telinga Sai.

"Dasar bodoh."

Suara itu? Ino?! Tidak salah lagi! Sai segera mendongak dan mendapati wajah garang kekasihnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tangan yang meremas kuat sehelai kain yang dibawanya.

"I-ino..?" ujar Sai terbata, apalagi saat melihat Ino berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya reflek. Tapi,

Pluk..Sruk..sruk..

Eh? Sai membuka matanya saat menyadari ada sebuah benda yang mengusap kepalanya.

"Walaupun ini hanya hujan biasa, tapi jika tubuhmu basah begini kau bisa sakit, _baka_!" ucap Ino yang masih serius mengusap kepala Sai untuk mengeringkan helai-helai rambutnya. Tinggi Sai yang melampaui tinggi badan Ino, membuatnya sedikit berjinjit.

Mata Sai membulat sempurna. Terasa olehnya nafas Ino yang teratur menerpa wajahnya, dan juga tangan halus Ino yang telaten mengeringkan helaian rambutnya. Entah terdorong oleh insting atau apa, tiba-tiba ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino dan mulai menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ada ap—"

Cup!

Kejadian sepersekian detik itu sontak membuat seluruh orang di kedai itu terperangah, bahkan teman-temannya, oh dan jangan lupakan sang korban, karena ia sendiri juga sama terkejutnya. Sai berkata lirih di telinga Ino,

"Salahkan wajah manismu yang membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencium bibirmu." Lalu seringai terbit di wajah Sai. Rona merah dengan cepat merambat di wajah bak boneka barbie milik Ino.

"Ekhm...! apa sudah selesai? Kami kedinginan ngomong-ngomong." Sindir Neji. Keduanya reflek menepi dari pintu masuk.

"A-ah... _gomen_ , Neji-kun, hehe" ujar Ino.

"Hn."

Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam kedai dan duduk di meja yang sama dengan para kunoichi itu. Sepertinya tak ada yang seheboh Ino dengan berjalan menghampiri Sai tadi, karena kenyataannya ketiga kunoichi itu—kecuali Ino—nampak tenang, bahkan kelewat tenang saat kekasih mereka—ingat penampilan mereka—mulai duduk di hadapan mereka. Sedikit pengecualian untuk Hinata, karena gadis Hyuuga satu itu nampak menatap Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir namun tak memiliki keberanian lebih, bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan Naruto.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sakura.

"Kalau saat ini berada di desa, aku tak akan mengizinkan kalian duduk dihadapan kami" ujar Sakura.

"..." tak ada sahutan apapun, tapi Sakura yakin ada tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya. Siapa lagi memangnya? Tentu saja sang Prodigy Uchiha satu itu. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. "Maaf..? apa kau memiliki alasan untuk itu, Sakura?"

Bohong bila ia menganggap penampilan Sasuke tak menarik sama sekali, karena faktanya Sakura langsung menatap ubin begitu iris emeraldnya bersiborok dengan onyx pemuda itu. Alih-alih berusaha tenang, gadis itu menutupinya dengan berdehem. Dan kembali menatap iris legam tersebut.

"Ehm.." ia masih menatap pemuda itu, seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir ranumnya. Kemudian iris emerald teduhnya melirik sekilas ke arah para pelanggan lain. Berusaha memahami maksud Sakura, Sasuke mengikuti gerak iris Sakura. Lalu ekor matanya menangkap tatapan-tatapan tajam para pengunjung—terutama wanita—yang diarahkan pada empat kunoichi itu, beberapa dari mereka bahkan berbisik-bisik tentang mereka. Jadi kesimpulannya.. yah.. kurasa siapapun akan langsung paham situasi dan kondisi ini termasuk ketiga kawannya yang sepertinya juga memikirkan apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Terlebih bila hal ini terjadi di Konoha. Sasuke kembali menatap lekat wajah ayu Sakura yang kembali melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"Saku—"

Bwuoshh...! secara tiba-tiba Tenten membuka gulungannya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu, dan itu menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

"Pakailah ini untuk sementara. Aku tidak tahu ukuran kalian, tapi kupikir ini jauh lebih baik daripada mengenakan pakaian basah seperti itu." ujar Tenten seraya memberikan empat stel kimono tradisional laki-laki berwarna putih—yang semua ukurannya sama—pada mereka berempat.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Neji saat menerima kimono itu dari Tenten. Senyum manis terulas dibibir Tenten,

"Sama-sama.."

# # #

Sembari menunggu keempat laki-laki itu, para kunoichi disana sedikit membahas mengenai misi yang akan mereka jalani nanti. Bukan tanpa alasan tentunya, Hokage keenam menugaskan mereka berdelapan yang notabene jounin-jounin elit Konoha untuk ditugaskan dalam satu misi bersama. Melihat jumlah mereka yang cukup banyak—8 orang—bisa dipastikan musuh mereka kali ini cukup kuat. Misi mereka adalah untuk mendamaikan dua clan besar yang saling berseteru. Saking besarnya clan mereka, masing-masing dari clan itu mendirikan desa kecil yang letaknya berdekatan namun masih berada di wilayah perbatasan desa Kumogakure. Pihak Kumogakure sendirilah yang meminta bantuan pada Konoha, awalnya mereka mengabaikan kejadian itu karena dianggap tak akan mengancam penduduk desa, lagipula itu hanya perang antar desa kecil yang tak ada apa-apanya dibanding desa Kumogakure. Namun, semakin lama dibiarkan ternyata perang tersebut sudah merambah hingga sepersepuluh dari luas wilayah desa Kumogakure. Tentu saja hal itu membuat sang Raikage menelan ucapannya kembali. Untuk itulah mereka berdelapan ditugaskan dalam misi perdamaian ini. Mereka harus ekstra hati-hati karena informasi mengenai masing-masing clan itu sendiri sangat sedikit yang bisa diketahui, jurus-jurus andalanan masing-masing clan, letak tempat dan kondisi lingkungannya, dsb. Salah-salah, nyawa mereka taruhannya.

"Ini pesanannya nona, 8 mangkuk ramen ekstra daging, dan 8 gelas Ocha hangat." Ujar seorang pelayan.

"Ah.. terima kasih, kau bisa letakkan disana." balas Hinata ramah. Kemudian Ino melirik ke arah Tenten yang nampak membaca gulungan misi yang diberikan Hokage- _sama_.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tenten, bagaimana menurutmu tentang misi nanti?" tanya Ino.

"Menurutku faktor geografi dan keadaan lingkungan disana sepertinya harus lebih diperhatikkan, karena bagaimanapun elemen dasar dari masing-masing clan tersebut pasti tak jauh-jauh dari tanah. Sementara ¾ wilayah itu berupa dataran dan sisanya perairan," ujar Tenten. Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura mengangguk paham dengan analisa Tenten. Harus mereka akui kemampuan analisa Tenten jauh lebih baik dari mereka bertiga. "Tak menutup kemungkinan, mereka sudah menyiapkan beberapa jebakan bagi siapapun yang memasuki wilayahnya. Bahkan hewan liar sekalipun, untuk mengantisipasi serangan mendadak yang mungkin akan dilancarkan musuh. Jadi, jangan sampai kita terkena jebakan-jebakan itu.. mengerti?—"

"Sangat mengerti."

"Analisa yang cukup bagus."

" Woaa! Aku tak menyangka Tenten bisa menganalisa se-detail itu!"

"Dengan informasi seperti itu, kupikir Neji bisa lebih mudah membuat strategi yang cemerlang."

Sontak keempatnya langsung menoleh ke samping kiri mereka. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tak sadar jika mereka sudah ada disini? Apalagi, Neji tadi mengatakan "sangat mengerti" itu berarti mereka mendengarkan sejak awal?!

"Ba-bagaima—Sejak kapan kalian ada disini..?" ucap Sakura.

Alih-alih menjawab, mereka malah mendudukan diri dengan santainya dan mulai menyantap ramennya.

"Itu tidak penting Sakura- _chan!_ sekarang habiskan saja dulu ramennya keburu dingin!" pekik Naruto. Keempat gadis itu hanya memutar mata jengah seolah berkata _'oh, seharusnya aku tahu hal itu.'_

Mereka makan dalam diam. Tak seorang pun membuka pembicaraan, bahkan Naruto—yang notabene orang paling cerewet di tim—sekalipun. Namun, tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dibenak Neji.

"Ah," Suara itu menarik perhatian yang lainnya. "Aku pikir para kunoichi lebih baik pergi duluan, nanti kami akan menyusul setela—"

"Tak perlu.." Tenten menyela. Ia mengayun-ayunkan gulungannya di hadapan semuanya. "Semua yang kita butuhkan ada disini. Perbekalan, pakaian, dan lainnya."

"Eh—"

"Ya.. semua kebutuhan milik Shinobi maupun kunoichi disini, termasuk milikmu naruto." Tenten kembali menyela, sambil mengalihkan pandang dari Neji ke arah Naruto. Tenten tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Ehm!" senyuman Tenten terputus oleh deheman mengintimidasi dari Neji, " Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Tenten? kau pikir aku selemah itu sampai perlu memerlukan semua bantuan mu? Cukup kimono yang kukenakan ini saja untuk pengecualian," Tenten membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Neji, "Kami sendiri juga bisa membeli kebutuhan kami... Tanpa bantuan kali—"

"Justru karena itulah kami melakukan ini untuk kalian, bodoh!" pekik Sakura cukup keras sampai menarik perhatian orang-orang disana, termasuk Neji dan yang lainnya.

"Karena kami tak yakin kalian bisa membeli kebutuhan-kebutuhan dengan baik, apalagi setelah kalian mengetahui seberapa banyak penggemar kalian. tidakkah kau berpikir tentang hal itu, Neji- _kun?_ Tenten dan kami hanya berusaha membantumu!" Ino berhenti saat menyadari volume bicara nya terlalu tinggi, kini ia melirik kearah Tenten yang tengah menunduk, "Ten—"

"A-ah _go-gomen,_ Jika itu mengganggumu Neji. A-aku minta maaf. A-aku butuh ke kamar mandi sebentar." Tenten langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, namun sekilas dapat terlihat genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Te-Tenten! _chotto matte!"_ Ino berlari mengejar Tenten disusul Sakura. Tinggalah Hinata satu-satunya gadis disana, ia menunduk.

"Hinata.." ucap Naruto.

"Aku tau jika maksud Neji _nii-san_ bukan seperti itu," ia masih tetap menunduk, "Kau hanya merasa cemburu saat melihatnya tersenyum pada Naruto- _kun_ tadi." Neji langsung membelalak.

"Ap-Apa?! Tentu saja tidak, kau konyol Hina—"

"Tak perlu mengelak, karena itu lah yang kulihat tadi," Hinata mendongak dan menatap satu persatu wajah dihadapannya. "Tapi... kurasa kau sudah melukai perasaannya dengan mengatakan tak memerlukan bantuannya lagi." Ia tersenyum miris. "Bukan hanya itu, ucapan Neji _nii-san_ juga melukai perasaan kami. Bersikap seolah-olah kalian bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Kalian bisa saja membeli kebutuhan itu sendiri, tapi kami hanya ingin membantu kalian. Tenten- _san_ sudah memperkirakan bahwa kalian pasti tak akan bisa membeli apapun jika terus menerus dikelilingi oleh para penggemar kalian. Oleh karena itu ia membelikan sekalian barang-barang kebutuhan kalian. Tapi, justru ini lah yang ia dapatkan dari niat baiknya untuk membantu kalian.. jujur saja, aku kecewa padamu kak" Hinata menatap lurus mata kakaknya. Keempat laki-laki dihadapannya hanya diam mematung, tak tau harus bereaksi apa mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Lalu tiba-tiba ia beranjak berdiri dan berbalik menuju ke tempat Tenten berlari tadi.

"Aku lupa mengatakan satu hal lagi," Hinata diam memunggungi mereka, "Apa.. kalian masih menganggap kami kekasih kalian?"

Dan setelah itu Hinata menghilang di balik pintu masuk kedai ini.

.

.

"Sialan kau, Neji." Desis Sasuke.

"Jika sampai Ino memutuskan hubungannya denganku, kau orang pertama yang akan kubunuh, Neji" Sai menatapnya dengan senyum palsu miliknya—yang entah mengapa kali ini sepertinya dipenuhi aura-aura menyeramkan.

"Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Hinata- _chan_ ucapkan di hadapanku. Dan itu berarti pertanda buruk." Naruto menatap tajam Neji.

.

.

.

 **TBC..**

 **Keep or delete?**

 **Review please.. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CONTINUE OR END..?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © lydiasyafira

Warning : **OOC** , Canon setting— kecuali bagian Nejiten, anggep aja lanjutan film Naruto The Last #plak, typo bertebaran :v

Oke sebelumnya aku juga mau bilang kalo aku cuma minjem settingnya doang, jadi alur ceritanya full dari pemikiranku sendiri (tentang itu masalah tokohnya, alurnya, dll). Dan aku harap gak ada yang komplen tentang betapa OOC nya tokoh-tokoh disini karena aku juga udah nulis itu di atas.

Jadi, intinya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Pair : Nejiten, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino.

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

Neji melirik tajam ke arah teman-temannya. Dapat dirasakan aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Namun, meski begitu Sasuke, Sai, maupun Naruto tak ada satupun yang merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan itu. justru ketiganya kini balas menatap tajam manik Amethyst milik Neji.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...— _Wakatta! Wakatta!_ Ini salahku! Jadi bisakah kalian berhenti menatapku seperti itu dan bantu aku memikirkan masalah ini!?"

"..."

"Oi aku bicara pada kalian! Uchiha! Uzumaki! Shimura!"

"..."

"Hei—"

"Haah...~ kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Neji!" dengus Naruto. Sasuke dan Sai hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Neji memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi rona merah yang tiba-tiba menjalar di wajah putihnya. Ini memalukan. Oke untuk kali ini Neji mengakui jika ini kesalahannya, tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Tenten, apalagi ia adalah kekasihnya. Gadis itu melakukan ini juga untuk dirinya dan ketiga kawannya. Saling membantu adalah salah satu peraturan yang berlaku bagi setiap shinobi, hal itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kuat-lemahnya seseorang dalam tim. Selain itu...

"Kurasa tidak semuanya salahmu, Neji." Ujar Sasuke

"Jika sejak awal kita bisa menjaga jarak dengan para gadis tadi, pasti kejadiannya tak akan seperti ini. Bagaimanapun mereka tetap kekasih kita, dan kupikir itu menyakiti perasaan mereka." Tutur Sai.

Ketiga kawannya menatap Sai dengan pandangan horror.

"Sai? Apa kau baru meminum racun serangga?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Atau mungkin kau baru saja mengalami benturan hebat di kepalamu?" sambung Neji.

"Apa maksud kalian tema—" ucapan Sai terputus karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba mencengkram pundaknya, lantas mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Demi tuhan, Sai..! kalimat menggelikan apa yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir mu itu, hehh?! Sejak kapan seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa tersenyum dengan baik, tau hal-hal seperti itu?! Oii Saii!"

"Na-Naru..to Le..lepas!" Sai masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto. _'kalau begini terus aku bisa mati!'_ batin Sai.

Sontak hal itu membuat Neji dan Sasuke segera memisahkan mereka.

"Ck.. si bodoh ini." dengus Sasuke seraya menahan Naruto.

"Apa kau mau Ino membunuhmu, karena kau membunuhnya, Naruto?" ujar Neji yang membantu Sai berdiri. Neji membiarkan Sai menarik napas sejenak setelah aksi manuver Naruto yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya barusan. Sai bersumpah lehernya akan putus jika Sasuke maupun Neji terlambat beberapa detik saja. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari ucapanku?" tanya Sai saat dirinya sudah kembali normal. Helaan napas kembali terdengar, kali ini dari Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja.. err.." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Itu sedikit.. menggelikan?"

"Ha?" Sai mengerutkan keningnya, gagal paham.

Takk! Neji meletakkan gelas ocha miliknya, yang isinya sudah berkurang setengah. Ia memperhatikan riak yang tercipta di dalam gelas itu.

.

"Kurasa aku memang harus minta maaf." Ujar Neji lirih.

~(^w^)~

Akan tetapi...

Terdengar suara beberapa langkah kaki yang menapaki satu per satu dahan pohon di hutan tersebut. Tak ada satupun orang disana yang membuka suara. Hanya ada suara angin, binatang-binatang hutan, dan suara tapak kaki mereka sendiri. Ini sedikit... mencekam.

Dug!

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menunduk seraya memegangi perutnya. Bibirnya meringis seperti seseorang yang menahan sakit. Dan bisa dipastikan, Sakura pasti akan langsung terhempas ke bawah seandainya tak ada tangan yang menahan pundak mungilnya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" ujar Ino sambil memegangi pundak Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, dan tersenyum simpul.

"Um.. Yah, sepertinya magh ringan, _daijobu ne,_ Ino."

Ino menghentikan aliran cakra medisnya yang ia arahkan ke perut Sakura. "Kuharap itu sedikit membantu, walaupun aku tidak tahu seberapa besar pengaruhnya bagi tubuhmu."ujar Ino dengan wajah sendu, ada sedikit rasa menyesal karena kemampuan pengobatannya terlalu rendah disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu, aku baik-baik saja kok, _arigatou ne_ Ino!" ucap Sakura. Seulas senyum tipis Ino pasang di wajah cantiknya. Kemudian keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mengetahui teman-temannya yang lain sudah jauh di depan mereka berdua.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah mereka lewati. Ino dikejutkan oleh suara pekikan hebat Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"AAAAKKKHHH...!"

.

.

.

Keenam jounin yang berjalan di depan tersebut, lama-lama merasa ada yang kurang di antara mereka. Dan Sasuke lah yang pertama kali menyadarinya. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, depan, belakang, kanan, maupun kiri untuk mencari keberadaan sang Gadis Musim Semi itu. Namun nihil, karena ia tak menemukannya dimanapun, tidak mungkin bila Sakura sudah berada jauh didepannya tanpa ia sadari. Jadi, kesimpulannya hanya satu. Ia dan Ino tertinggal di belakang.

"Hei. Apa kalian melihat Saku—"

"AAAKKKK...!

ucapan Sasuke terputus karena mendengar suara teriakan dari arah belakangnya. Dan tanpa harus mendengarnya untuk kedua kali, Sasuke sudah tahu betul siapa pemilik suara melengking tersebut. Sakura!

Mereka langsung berbalik arah untuk mengecek keadaan Sakura di belakang. Ya, tentu saja tak hanya Sasuke yang menyadari suara itu. Hinata dan Neji mengaktifkan byakugan mereka, sedangkan lainnya menajamkan pendengaran.

Dan ketika mereka sampai ke tempat Sakura dan Ino, hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Ino yang tampak berusaha menolong Sakura dengan cakra hijau di tangannya. Air mukanya tampak kacau, campuran antara guratan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang amat kentara.

"Sakura!" Tenten memekik. Hinata berlari kecil menghampiri mereka, masih dengan byakugan yang aktif di kedua bola matanya.

"T-tenanglah Ino _,_ a-aku akan berusaha melihat ke dalam tubuh Sakura sementara kau terus mengeluarkan cakra medismu." Tutur Hinata berusaha tenang. Tenten perlahan mundur, membiarkan Hinata dan Ino mengambil alih keadaan.

Keempat pemuda di belakangnya hanya menatap khawatir pada Sakura, terutama Sasuke yang pandangannya sejak tadi terkunci pada sosok bersurai merah muda yang terbaring pucat di pangkuan Ino tersebut.

"B-bagaimana Hinata..? apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhnya? A-aku benar-benar payah.. b-bahkan untuk menolong temanku sendiri, aku tak bisa!" Ino meracau dan tubuhnya terus menerus bergetar hebat, apalagi saat ia merasa nadi Sakura semakin melemah.

"Aku tidak yakin, Ino. Tapi, aku merasa ada sesuatu hal yang aneh di bagian perutnya." Ujar Hinata.

"Di bagian mana, Hinata?!"

"Sepertinya diujung usus duabelas jarinya, Entahlah apa itu namanya, Itu—" Hinata memutus ucapannya ketika melihat Ino yang membelalak lebar dan tubuhnya kian menegang. "A-ada apa Ino?"

"I-itu..." Ino berharap itu hanya asumsinya saja, ya itu pasti hanya asumsinya saja. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia arahkan tangannya ke bagian yang disebut Hinata tadi.

Dan kekhawatirannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

"Usus buntu," atensi semua orang langsung teralihkan pada seorang pemuda bersurai panjang tepat di belakang Sasuke. "Sakura mengalami usus buntu, dan harus ada yang mengoperasinya sekarang juga, sebelum penyakit itu membahayakan tubuhnya." Neji melirik ke arah satu-satunya ninja medis disana selain Sakura.

"I-itu tidak mungkin! K-kemampuanku tidak sehebat itu! A-aku hanya mampu mengobati luka ringan saja! A-aku—"

"Ino!" Tenten memutus ucapan Ino, "Saat ini Sakura sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu, nyawanya terancam, dan hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan disini! Apa kau ingin membiarkannya mati disini!?"

"T-tapi, Tenten—"

"Ino... kami mempercayaimu." Hinata menepuk bahunya pelan.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Ino berhenti bergetar, namun tubuhnya masih tetap menegang. Ia masih belum bergeming sedikitpun, iris aquamarine miliknya terpaku pada sosok di pangkuannya. Ada keraguan yang mencekiknya saat hatinya sangat ingin menolong gadis itu, sementara pikiran dan tubuhnya tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Takut? Tentu saja, apa kau pikir hal ini tak beresiko? Bisa saja, justru karena ia mencoba menolongnya malah membuat nyawa temannya melayang sia-sia. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Satu hembusan nafas berat ia keluarkan.

"Baiklah... a-aku akan berusaha." Ujar Ino, "Dan, tolong siapkan tenda darurat." Sambungnya.

Tenten segera membuka gulungannya yang berisi tenda dan menyuruh para laki-laki untuk menyusunnya. Setelah Tenda sudah siap, Hinata membawa Sakura masuk kedalam. Ino memaksa Hinata untuk membantunya mengoperasi Sakura. Setelah semua alat-alat nya sudah siap Ino segera masuk ke dalam tenda, namun suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ino, aku mengandalkanmu." Ujarnya menatap lekat pada Ino.

"Uhm.. Percayakan dia padaku." Setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa sengaja irisnya bertemu pandang dengan manik obsidian milik Sai. Begitu teduh, hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan kembali gejolak kepercayaan diri miliknya yang sempat hilang oleh kegugupannya.

~(^w^)~

Sementara Hinata dan Ino sedang berusaha di dalam, tinggalah Tenten satu-satunya kunoichi yang menunggu di luar tenda. Khawatir? Tentu saja ia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang serius pada temannya itu. Tapi, diluar itu ada perasaan lain yang tiba-tiba memaksa keluar dari suatu tempat terjauh didalam hatinya. Kecewa. Payah. Bodoh. Tidak berguna. Marah. Sedih.

Ia tersenyum miris, mengingat impiannya dulu saat ia masih genin.

 ** _"_** ** _Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menjadi kunoichi legendaris seperti Tsunade-sama!"_**

 **** _'_ _Haha.. melakukan jutsu dasar medis saja aku tidak bisa. Payah."_ Batin Tenten. Ia memandang matahari yang hampir tenggelam di hadapannya dengan datar. Pandangannya tampak kosong.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang amethyst sejak tadi memperhatikkan gerak geriknya. Jika mereka tidak dalam kondisi 'Perang Dingin', Neji sudah pasti akan berada didekatnya. Meskipun Neji sendiri bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menghibur seorang gadis dengan kata-kata yang menenangangkan, tapi paling tidak ia bisa berada di dekat Tenten sebagai sandaran gadis itu disaat-saat seperti ini.

' _Bukan saatnya membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu Bodoh! Sekarang lebih baik pikirkan bagaimana caramu untuk berbaikan dengan Tenten atau hubungan kalian akan kandas setelah misi ini berakhir, atau lebih parahnya dia akan memutuskanmu bahkan sebelum misi ini berakhir!'_

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Frustasi.

Sementara Neji masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, Hinata tiba-tiba menyembul dari balik tenda. Sontak hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Tenten beranjak bersamaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?!" ujar mereka bersamaan. Membuat Hinata hampir berteriak saking kagetnya.

"Hei-hei.. tenanglah sedikit, Hinata- _chan_ 'kan baru saja keluar. Lagipula mengapa kalian mengatakannya bersamaan begitu? seperti sepasang kekasih saja.." celutuk Naruto membela Hinata, yang tentu saja langsung mendapat deathglare maut dari Tenten maupun Sasuke, serta sebuah kunai yang tiba-tiba melayang kearahnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Oh.. maaf Naruto, tanganku licin." Ujar Neji dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Hinata hanya sweetdroped melihat sikap kakaknya barusan. Kemudian ia berdehem sedikit.

"Kondisi Sakura sudah membaik sekarang, detak jantung dan denyut nadinya pun sudah stabil. Operasinya berjalan lancar, kurasa istirahat yang cukup akan membuatnya kembali pulih. Hanya saja... masalahnya saat ini adalah Ino." Hinata menunduk. Mendengar nama Ino disebut, membuat Sai langsung bangun dari posisinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Sai.

"Ia kehilangan banyak cakra, dan mungkin ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh cakranya. Ino masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri sekarang, dan yang kutakutkan adalah jika ia mengalami kondisi dimana ia trauma melakukan operasi lagi. Mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya." Tutur Hinata. Tenten berjalan mendekatinya dan mengelus puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Tenang saja, Ino tak selemah itu Hinata. Mengoperasi teman sendiri di pengalaman pertama, tentunya membutuhkan keberanian dan keyakinan yang luar biasa—karena ketakutan akan kegagalan operasi dan kematian jauh lebih besar dibanding saat mengoperasi orang lain. Dan Ino sudah berhasil melewati itu semua, percayalah, Ino pasti akan baik-baik saja." Seulas senyum simpul terbit di kedua belah bibir Tenten. Hinata mengangguk dan balas tersenyum pada Tenten. "Nah! Sekarang aku yang akan mencuci peralatan yang kalian gunakan tadi." Sambung Tenten.

"Eh? Apa kau yakin?" balas Hinata. Ia berpikir mungkin akan ia cuci esok hari saja mengingat ini sudah terlalu malam.

"Tak apa. Lagipula sepertinya ada sungai kecil yang mengalir di dekat sini." ia mengendikkan bahu, dan menerima peralatan seperti pisau bedah dan lainnya yang terkena bekas darah Sakura dari tangan Hinata.

"T-tapi mungkin akan lebih baik jika ada yang menemani." Ujar Hinata ragu.

"Hinata.. tempatnya dekat kok, jangan kha—"

"Akan kutemani."

Neji beranjak dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan di depan Tenten, sampai suara Tenten menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tak perlu!"

Neji menoleh ke belakang dan disambut oleh wajah datar kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak selemah itu sampai memerlukan bantuanmu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

.

Bagai dihantam ribuan meteor yang tiba-tiba jatuh ke bumi, untuk pertama kalinya Neji merasa jadi orang terdongkol di dunia. Dan hebatnya lagi, sesoerang yang berhasil membuatnya seperti itu adalah seorang wanita!

Matanya memicing tajam ke arah teman-temannya yang tampak menahan tawanya. Bahkan Sasuke dan Sai jelas-jelas menunjukkan senyum sarkastik yang ia artikan sebagai senyum mengejek. Naruto membalik tubuhnya, tapi Neji yakin jika si rubah oranye itu tengah mati-matian meloloskan tawanya terbukti dari punggungnya yang bergetar naik-turun.

Bagus! Urat-urat kekesalan mulai mencuat di pelipisnya. Ia butuh pelampiasan. Diambilnya sebuah kunai yang berada di dekatnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

"OII NEJI! KENAPA HANYA AKU SASARANMU HEH?! MEREKA JUGA MENERTAWAKANMU!" pekik Naruto seraya menuding ke arah Sasuke dan Sai. Tampak sebuah kunai tertancap manis di kepalanya.

"Hn? Aku menertawakanmu, bukan menertawakan Neji." Balas Sasuke tenang.

"HA..?!—" Naruto siap menyemburkan berbagai macam umpatan, sampai sebuah suara bak lonceng kematian, mengudara dari arah belakangnya.

"Oh ya Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata di belakang gedung Hokage tempo hari itu?" tanya Sai disertai senyuman palsunya.

Dengan kecepatan yang mungkin bisa mematahkan lehernya, Naruto segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tampak tenang, seolah tak menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan sama saja seperti memanggil dewa kematian dengan aura membunuh yang kental dibelakangnya.

"Naruto..." punggung Naruto meremang sempurna.

"A..Ah..! Ne-Neji ! Ahahaha.. Sai lucu sekali ya..! .ahahaha... ! B-bukankah leluconnya sangat lucu? Ahaha—"

" _Hakke kusho!"_

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

Dan setelah itu suara teriakan memilukan terdengar menggema ke seluruh penjuru hutan.

~(^w^)~

Suara riak air memecah keheningan di sekitar sungai malam itu. Seorang gadis bercepol dua terlihat telaten membersihkan noda darah yang menempel di peralatan medis yang tengah ia cuci saat ini. wajahnya tampak muram, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengerucut dan menggumamkan hal-hal tidak jelas. Saat pikirannya memutar kembali kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Twitch.. satu perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipisnya.

"Ck..! dia pasti hanya ingin menyindirku. Apa dia pikir aku tak bisa sepertinya, Huh!? Teruslah bermimpi Hyuuga. Lihat! Tanpa bantuanmu pun aku bisa melakukan apapun sendiri!...bla bla bla.." ia terus meracau tak peduli suasana di sekitar sungai yang semakin menakutkan ditambah suara-suara binatang malam yang menemani nya. Atau mungkin—

"Tenten..."

"KYAAAAAA...!"

—itu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya pada suasana menyeramkan disekitar sungai.

~(^w^)~

"Yo!" sapa seseorang.

Sontak membuat kelima orang yang hampir terlelap dalam alam mimpi mereka, terbangun dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kiba?" celutuk Sai.

"Eh? Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru?" sambung Naruto.

"Hai.." ujar Chouji sambil menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Naruto. Sementara ketiga orang lainnya juga turut duduk di tempat lainnya.

"HINATA! AKHIRNYA KITA BISA MENGERJAKAN MISI BERSAMA LAGI SETELAH DUA KALI KAU MENINGGALKANKU!" pekik Kiba seraya berlari ke arah Hinata dan langsung mendekap gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Ki-Kiba.." ujar Hinata tersipu, bagaimanapun Kiba tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Tak peduli ia adalah teman terdekatnya sejak kecil ataupun sekedar partner dalam tim, jika tiba-tiba ia memelukmu kau pasti akan merasa malu, 'kan?

Twitch.. perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis pemuda bersurai kuning cerah tersebut. ' _Apa-apaan si maniak anjing itu dengan Hinata, hah?!'_ pikir Naruto.

Apalagi kini mereka tengah berbincang seru mengenai misi Hinata sebelumnya tentang Hanabi yang diculik oleh salah seorang keturunan Ootsuki yang ternyata juga sudah melamar Hinata.

Demi apapun, Naruto lebih suka jika Akamaru saja yang diberi tugas oleh Tsunade- _sama,_ tapi disisi lain ia juga sangat tahu jika anjing penurut satu itu tak mungkin berada jauh dari majikannya sampai kapanpun. Yah, majikan menyebalkan yang saat ini tengah berangkulan dengan kekasihnya. Tunggu?! Berangkulan!?

"O-oi Naruto! Apa-apaan kau? Matikan mode sage mu, bodoh!" pekik Shino.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kasar melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang menurutnya bodoh. Sedangkan Neji dan Sai tetap tenang dalam posisi menyandarnya di sebuah batang pohon.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini? Dan apa hanya kalian yang ditugaskan kemari?" sahut Sasuke to the point.

"Sebelumnya, maaf jika kami mengganggu misi "berpasangan" kalian," celutuk Shikamaru seraya melirik kearah Sasuke dan lainnya yang tampak memalingkan wajah, "Tapi karena kebetulan hanya kami Jounin yang tersisa di Konoha, jadi Hokage- _sama_ memerintahkan kami untuk memberitahukan tambahan informasi mengenai kedua clan yang sedang berseteru tersebut. Dan mengenai kami, sebenarnya masih ada satu anggota lagi yang tadi—"

"Hahahaha.. wajahmu sangat lucu saat terkejut tadi Tenten! sungguh! hahaha rasanya aku ingin memotretnya dan memajangnya di rumah, bilaperlu menggunakan pigura super besar! Hahahaha.."

"Sungguh, Lee, rasanya aku ingin menyumpal mulutmu dengan kaus kaki super bau milik Gai- _sensei_ yang satu bulan tak dicucinya! Jadi bisakah kau tutup mulutmu dan bantu aku membawa peralatan ini?!"

" Baiklah-baiklah aku akan Pftttt... berhenti hihihi.. tertawa hahahahahaha!"

"ROCK LEE..!"

.

.

—sempat menghilang tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Baiklah Neji, sebaiknya dinginkan kepalamu dan pikirkan cara untuk berbaikan dengan Tenten, daripada memikirkan seberapa panjang liang lahat untuk menguburkan potongan tubuh Rock Lee.

.

.

.

 **TBC..**

 **A/N :**

Maaf kalo semakin gaje dan kalian gak dapet feel... TToTT#pundungDiPojokan

Hahaha.. author emg labil, akhirnya ke post juga ni ff padahal sebelumnya udah bilang di A/N "Last Promise" klo author bakal hiatus smpe UN.

Tapi karena hasrat menulis ff jauh lebih gede, ya udah, :'V

Tapi, yang belum bisa tak lakuin sekarang cuma balesin satu-satu review kalian, tapi author suka dapet review dari kalian, jadi maaffff ya kalo belum di bales satu-satu #ditabokReader.

See you next chapter... ^^

 **Keep or Delete?**

 **Review please..~**


	3. Chapter 3

"...Jadi, sudah diputus—"

"Aku menolak."

"Aku juga."

"Aku tidak setuju."

"Keputusan macam apa it—"

"Kami setuju, Shikamaru _-san_ , jalankan seperti rencanamu."

Ucapan lirih namun tegas yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata membuat semua kepala menoleh langsung padanya. Terutama, pemilik iris sapphire yang ternganga menatap gadis bermanik amethyst itu.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUE OR END..?**

Author : LydiaSyafira

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © lydiasyafira

Warning : OOC, Canon setting— kecuali bagian Nejiten, anggep aja lanjutan film Naruto The Last #plak, typo bertebaran :v

Pair : Nejiten, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu...

Sakura baru saja siuman selepas operasi darurat yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya. Beruntung Ino juga tidak terlalu terguncang apalagi sampai trauma setelah mengoperasi Sakura—seperti dugaan Hinata. Ino sempat tak sadarkan diri, namun tak lama kemudian ia sadar.

"Sakura... Kau mau ini?" Suara Chouji menarik atensi seorang gadis berambut gulali yang berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Sakura hendak membalas ucapannya, namun, Ino sudah lebih dulu memekik,

"Kau gila, huh? Aku baru saja mengoperasinya dengan susah payah. Dan kau mau membuatnya jauh lebih parah dengan kripik kentangmu itu, Chouji?!"

"Eh? Jadi Sakura tidak boleh makan kripik kentangku? Ya sudahl—" Ucapan Chouji terputus saat jemari lentik Sakura mengambil bungkus kripik kentang dari tangannya.

"Kau sudah menawariku, Chouji. Lalu, aku juga sudah terlanjur ingin makan sesuatu. Jadi, ini semua jadi milikku yaa..." Ujar Sakura riang. Tak mempedulikan teriakan protes Ino dan Chouji di belakangnya.

"Heyy... aku hanya menawarimu satu, Sakura. Kembalikan sisanya padaku!" Chouji memekik, ia berusaha merebutnya kembali dari Sakura.

Namun, Sakura tak kalah sigap. Ia sadar jika kekuatannya tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Chouji. Oleh karena itu, ia menumpahkan semua sisa kripik kentang itu dalam mulutnya. Hampir semua orang disana ternganga melihatnya. Ralat, lebih tepatnya merasa khawatir jika Sakura akan—

"Ohok! Ohokk! Uhukk!"

—tersedak.

Sasuke baru saja hendak memberikan botol airnya pada Sakura, tapi sayangnya, Chouji langsung menyabotase tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu terlalu fokus memperhatikan Sakura sampai ia tak menyadari tatapan menusuk yang dilayangkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Sakura, ini. Minumlah. Makanya lain kali kau tidak boleh mengambil makananku. Itu hukuman untukmu, huh..." Ujar Chouji malas. Ia masih kesal karena kejadian tadi.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu langsung menyambar botol air yang diberikan Chouji. Ia menenggaknya sampai habis, seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati dengan kripikmu itu, Chouji."

"Apa?! Hoi, sadarlah. Kau baru saja menghabiskan seluruh kripik kentangku, Sakura! Sekarang ganti dengan sebungkus kripik kentang, titik!"

"Malam ini?! Dimana aku akan membelinya?"

"Entahlah.. itu urusanmu! Tanya saja pada Tenten. Siapa tahu gulungan ajaibnya itu juga bisa mengeluarkan sebungkus kripik kentang."

Mendengar namanya disebut—dengan tidak enak, Tenten langsung melotot dan membalas ucapan Chouji.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Gulunganku bukan untuk menampung hal-hal semacam itu!"

"Jadi tak ada kripik kentang dalam gulunganmu? Huh, berarti gulunganmu itu sama sekali tidak berguna."

"Apa?! Dasar gendut!"

Telinga pemuda bertubuh tambun itu langsung berdiri. Ia benar-benar kesal pada teman-temannya. Pertama Sakura, sekarang Tenten!

Shikamaru yang tadinya sedang tidur-tiduran, tiba-tiba berjengit terkejut saat mendengar ada seseorang yang mengumpat gendut. Ia yakin 100% jika orang yang dimaksud pasti Chouji. Ia bangkit dari posisi berdirinya untuk mencegah apa yang mungkin akan Chouji lakukan.

"Chouji! Tunggu sebentar—"

"Apa kau bilang!? Dasar telinga panda!"

"Pecinta makanan!"

"Pemuja gulungan!"

"Monster kripik kentang!"

"Manusia senjata!"

Sakura yang menjadi asal mula dari perkelahian bodoh ini, langsung saja mengambil posisi di antara keduanya. Ia berusaha memisahkan dua orang yang saat ini masih saling melempar tatapan mematikan dari lontaran kata-kata yang patut disensor.

"H-hei... Tenanglah teman-teman.." Ujar Sakura di tengah-tengah keduanya.

"KAU DIAM SAJA JIDAT!" Pekik Chouji dan Tenten bersamaan.

Hening

"..."

"..."

"Oh... Jadi, kalian menyuruhku diam?"

Keringat dingin perlahan jatuh menyusuri pelipis hingga garis rahang Chouji maupun Tenten.

Skakmat untuk kalian!

"T-tunggu, S-Sakura... T-tadi aku hanya asal ngomong.."

"Y-ya.. T-Tenten benar, S-Sakura... Ja-Jadi tolong turunkan kepalan tangan—"

.

.

.

BUAKKK!

.

.

.

Sebuah tawa berderai merayap ke udara dingin malam ini. Siapa lagi memangnya? Tentu saja dari seluruh kunoichi dan shinobi yang menyaksikan pertunjukan dadakan di depan mereka. Sakura dengan kekuatan supernya, yang menghajar habis-habisan dua orang dengan mulut supernya.

"Hahahaha... benar-benar kau ini, Sakura. Lihat, Chouji jadi babak belur begini." Ujar Ino yang masih sedikit terkikik geli. Ia berusaha mengangkat tubuh besar Chouji, namun tentu saja tak akan kuat.

"Kau yakin bisa mengangkat Chouji sendirian?"

Ino melirik ke arah sumber suara datar barusan. Dan sebuah senyum langsung mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau harus membantuku _baka_ Shikamaru..!"

" _Hai' hai'. Mendokusei,"_ tandas Shikamaru.

Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk membawa tangan sebelah kanan Chouji. Sedangkan tangan lainnya, dipegang oleh Ino. Kekuatan yang tidak seimbang antara Shikamaru dan Ino, membuat berat tubuh Chouji sedikit condong ke arah Shikamaru. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru terkadang memarahi Ino— yang hanya dibalas kekehan ringan Ino. Keduanya tampak sangat bersahabat. SANGAT bersahabat.

Sampai-sampai membuat seseorang di pojok belakang, dekat dengan Naruto, tampak memicingkan matanya tajam. Iris obsidian miliknya benar-benar terpaku pada sosok gadis yang masih tertawa ringan dengan seseorang berkucir nanas di depan sana.

"Apa-apaan mereka..?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Lain Chouji, lain pula Tenten. Meskipun keduanya sama-sama mendapat tinju maut dari murid kebanggaan Tsunade- _sama,_ Sakura masih menggunakan akal sehatnya untuk memberikan pelajaran yang tidak terlalu berlebihan pada Tenten. Tentu saja karena ia adalah seorang perempuan.

Jadilah, Tenten disini. Dengan tangan bergetar berusaha membasuh pipinya yang sedikit lebam oleh Sakura. Tidak, ia tidak separah Chouji yang sampai pingsan usai terkena pukulan Sakura. Tapi, tetap saja,pukulan itu meninggalkan jejak cukup menyakitkan di pipi kanannya.

"Kemarikan lap basah itu," ujar Lee.

Tenten menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Ia terlihat menimang-nimang tawaran Lee. Jika bukan karena luka lebam itu ada di sekitar wajahnya, sudah pasti ia akan menerima bantuan Lee yang sangat ia butuhkan itu. Tapi... Iris hazelnya ia gulirkan ke arah satu-satunya pria berambut panjang yang duduk di dekat Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat tengah menutup matanya. Mungkin tidur? Ya, sepertinya begitu. Lagipula ini sudah malam, beberapa orang sudah jatuh tertidur dan masuk ke alam mimpi mereka.

Sejauh ini... hanya Neji yang pernah menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kupikir itu tidak perlu Lee. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Sekarang kau tidurlah seperti yang lain."

Lee mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Pemuda beralis tebal itu hendak melayangkan sebuah protes, tapi Tenten sudah lebih dulu mengangguk untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Pada akhirnya hanya sebuah helaan napas yang keluar di bibirnya, "Baiklah... Tapi, kau jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"Ya, Tentu."

KemudianTenten kembali berkutat dengan lap basahnya, setelah ia yakin bahwa semua orang sudah masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya masing-masing. Sesekali terdengar suara rintihan tertahan dan gumaman mendecih seperti, "Dasar jidat menyebalkan," atau "Lihat saja kau Chouji, akan kubuktikan bahwa gulunganku lebih berguna dari tubuh besarmu itu."

"Kemarikan lap basah itu," gadis itu tiba-tiba berjengit ketika mendengar suara lirih berhembus di belakang telinganya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung berasumsi jika itu pasti Lee.

"Sudah kubilang Lee, kau tidur saj—" Ucapan gadis itu terhenti seketika.

"Lee memang sudah tidur sejak tadi." Orang itu segera mengambil posisi untuk duduk di depan Tenten. Tangan kanannya segera menyambar lap basah dari tangan Tenten tanpa persetujuan yang bersangkutan. Jelas itu membuat Tenten mendecih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantu—"

"Berhentilah mengatakan kalimat itu. Mulutmu berkata bisa padahal kenyataannya tidak. Kau pikir aku tak bisa merasakannya sejak tadi? Suara decihan dan rintihan pelanmu itu benar-benar mengusikku."

Neji memperhatikan raut sebal tenten. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak menolak saat tangan dingin Neji perlahan menyentuh bagian kebiruan di sekitar pipi kiri Tenten. Terkadang ia meringis ketika Neji tanpa sengaja terlalu menekan bagian lebam itu.

"Tahanlah sedikit. Setelah ini tutup matamu."

"Huh? Mau apa kau?"

"Menciummu."

"Hah?!"

"Tentu saja mengobati bagian di sekitar pelipismu, _baka."_

Cukup! Tenten benar-benar merasa dipermainkan begini. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia tetap menuruti perintah Neji. Perlahan ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan Neji mengusap di bagian itu. Tenten tak mengerti kenapa, tapi yang jelas ia selalu merasa nyaman saat Neji menyentuh wajahnya. Itulah alasan mengapa ia menolak tawaran Lee tadi. Padahal jika dilihat dari situasinya, tentu saja Lee yang akan ia pilih untuk membantunya mengobati luka lebamnya. Ah, jalan pikiran wanita memang sulit ditebak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tenten merasa bahwa tangan Neji berhenti mengusap wajahnya. Ia mengernyit heran, memangnya sudah selesai? Perlahan ia membuka kolapak matanya perlahan, "Neji, apa aku sudah sele— N-neji?"

"Hm?"

"B-bisa kau mundurkan sedikit wajahmu?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neji. Sementara Neji hanya menyeringai puas melihat rona merah yang menjalar di pipi kekasihnya. Perlahan namun pasti Neji terus memajukan wajahnya mendekati bibir ranum itu. Tenten berusaha mundur dengan tetap menekan dada bidang Neji, hingga tanpa sadar punggungnya telah menyentuh pohon di belakangnya.

"Jangan menghindar lagi, Tenten..." Suara lirih itu menyapa gendang telinga Tenten.

Seketika mata Tenten terbuka lebar. Ia membelalak terkejut. Dengan gerakan kilat ia mendorong tubuh Neji sekuat tenaga. Wajahnya memerah marah. Ia merasa dipermalukan dalam permainan yang diciptakan oleh pemuda di depannya. Tubuh Neji terjungkal hingga ke belakang dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Hal itu membuat beberapa temannya yang sudah tertidur tadi, kembali membuka matanya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tukas Sasuke.

"N-Neji? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai dengan wajah prihatinnya, melihat kawannya terjembab dengan tidak elitnya di semak-semak.

Pemuda bersurai panjang itu segera memperbaiki posisinya dan menepuk-nepuk bagian kimononya yang kotor.

"Jadi... Bisa kalian berdua jelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan?" Tanya Sakura berusaha menetralkan aura mencekam yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka. "T-Tenten? A-apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada Neji-kun—"

"Bukan. Bukan Tenten yang melakukannya," Neji berdiri dan berjalan mendekati tempat barang-barangnya tadi, di sebelah Sasuke, "Aku hanya terjatuh dari atas pohon setelah menyelamatkan seekor kucing. Dahan yang kupijak patah. Jadi, sekarang kembalilah tidur. _oyasumi."_

Singkat, padat, namun tak jelas. Oh ayolah, Hyuuga bodoh mana yang tidak menggunakan byakugan atau ratusan kelebihan yang dimilikinya hanya untuk menghindari dahan yang hampir patah? Tidak, tentu saja Neji tidak masuk hitungan. Siapapun tak akan percaya jika seseorang yang bahkan bisa menghindari serangan ribuan tombak kayu milik Madara, dapat dikalahkan dengan mudahnya oleh dahan pohon? Konyol.

Akhirnya malam itu meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam kepala orang-orang yang terbangun karena suara itu. Neji tertidur membelakangi Sasuke yang mana artinya juga membelakangi Tenten, meski tempat mereka terpaut lumayan jauh. Gadis bercepol itu masih memperhatikan Neji lewat ekor matanya. Terbersit rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Tapi sebelum kata maaf yang amat mahal itu terlontar dari mulut sang Hyuuga, ia masih tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya.

Keesokan paginya,

Shikamaru lah yang pertama kali terbangun. Ia segera beranjak dan mencari sumber air yang mengalir di dekat sini. Untunglah ada anak sungai beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Ino? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Merasa terpanggil, gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu menoleh ke arah belakangnya.

"Apa lagi? Minum dan mengisi botolku tentu saja," tukas Ino. Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Ino dengan pandangan sedikit menyipit curiga.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku bukan orang bodoh yang semudah itu percaya pada ucapanmu barusan," Shikamaru bersiaga di sebelah Ino, pemuda itu langsung menyadari ada hal yang aneh saat melihat kuda-kuda _shintensin no jutsu_ dipakai oleh Ino yang saat ini tengah membelakanginya.

Gadis blonde itu tersenyum menyeringai, Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membaca pikirannya. Hal ini membuat mereka cocok menjadi pasangan patner yang serasi.

"Jadi... ada berapa orang?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Satu orang tepat di seberang sungai, sisanya menyebar memenuhi seluruh area tempat ini. masing-masing dua di setiap arah mata angin."

"Ada sesuatu yang kau dapatkan?"

"Aku sudah melakukan _shintensin no jutsu_ dengan salah satu dari mereka, yang berada di seberang sungai ini serta melumpuhkannya. Dari sana aku mendapat informasi jika mereka adalah shinobi dari clan Yamaguchi—salah satu dari clan yang sedang berseteru. Sepertinya tempat ini adalah bagian dari wilayah clan mereka. Besar kemungkinan mereka berpikir bahwa kita adalah penyusup yang dikirim oleh clan Tamaguchi—rival mereka. Lalu, rencananya mereka akan mulai menyerang saat kita terbangun."

"Jadi, kau sudah melumpuhkan satu-satunya orang yang sudah melihatmu bangun sebelum ia berhasil memberitahukan pada kelompoknya? Serta mendapat informasi lebih darinya?"

"Begitulah."

Shikamaru memfokuskan dirinya untuk merasakan chakra sekecil apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Dan, memang benar ada beberapa shinobi asing yang mengelilingi tempatnya saat ini. Sebenarnya bukan hal sulit untuk mengalahkan mereka satu per satu, tapi sesuai perjanjian yang tertulis di gulungan misi, shinobi Konoha tidak diperkenankan untuk melukai shinobi desa terkait secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Jadi, satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah,

"Ino, bangunkan yang lainnya diam-diam. Pastikan tak ada yang menyadari pergerakanmu."

" _Wakatta."_

 _._

 _._

"Sakura...Sakura... Shttt, bangun!" Ino sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura untuk membuat gadis musim semi itu membuka matanya. Sesekali iris jade nya melirik kanan-kiri untuk memastikan situasinya saat ini.

Sakura terbangun dan langsung menyipitkan matanya, menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke manik emerald miliknya. "Ino? Kau sudah ban—"

"Shhtt... Kecilkan suaramu dan bantu aku membangunkan yang lainnya," lirih Ino nyaris seperti bisikan. Sakura segera bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap Ino serius. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah semuanya bangun, Shikamaru tengah mengawasi pergerakan musuh dari luar. Pastikan kau tak menimbulkan suara apapun."

"Baik, aku mengerti," ujar Sakura.

Ino beralih pada Hinata. Ia berniat membangunkan putri byakugan satu itu, jika saja netranya tak teralihkan oleh pemuda pucat yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan pergerakannya. Dengan santainya Sai hanya tiduran menghadap ke arah sang kekasih dan tangan yang menopang kepalanya. Ino langsung membuang mukanya saat menyadari hawa panas yang memenuhi area wajahnya. ' _Ck, abaikan orang itu,'_ batin Ino.

"Jika kau tak ada kerjaan, bantu aku membangunkan teman-teman, _baka."_

"..."

"Hei, kau itu mendengarku atau tid—"

"Aku dengar," Sai terbangun dari posisinya, "Baik, aku akan membantumu." Ia beranjak mendekati Sasuke yang berada di dekat Ino untuk membangunkannya, "Tapi bukan berarti aku tak ada kerjaan."

"Terserah," Ino membalikkan badannya untuk membangunkan Tenten sekaligus membelakangi Sai.

"Aku sibuk memperhatikanmu."

Tangan Ino terhenti sebentar, namun itu tak lama, ia kembali sibuk membangunkan Tenten. "Aku tak peduli,"

"..."

Hening. Hanya suara desisan dari Sakura dan beberapa orang lainnya untuk membangunkan Naruto dan Kiba yang benar-benar susah dibangunkan. Ino berniat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyuruh Sai pergi ke tempat Shikamaru dan membantu pemuda nanas itu, jika saja ia tak keburu terkejut oleh jarak wajahnya dengan Sai yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti.

"Ap—apa yang kau la—"

"Sampai kapan?" Sai semakin memotong jarak antara mereka berdua, "Sampai kapan kau akan menjauhiku seperti ini?" Iris legamnya menusuk tepat di manik jade milik Ino, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari bibir ranum gadis itu.

"Menyingkirlah... Tadinya aku akan menyuruhmu pergi ke tempat Shikamaru. Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu, aku yang akan menemani Shikamaru. Kau tetaplah disini," ujar Ino dingin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Lagipula, aku tak membutuhkan seseorang yang tak cukup profesional untuk membedakan urusan pribadinya dengan misi."

Sai terpaku di tempat. Pemuda itu bahkan tak sadar jika Ino sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana rencanamu, Shikamaru?" Tanya Kiba.

"Berpencar, masing-masing sepasang. Sudah kuatur timnya, Lee dengan Tenten, Kiba dengan Hinata, Shino dengan Sai, Chouji dengan Sakura, Sasuke dengan Neji, Naruto kau gabung dengan Sasuke dan Neji untuk bagian penyerangan mendadak, sedangkan aku akan berpasangan dengan Ino. Jadi, sudah diputus—"

"Aku menolak."

"Aku juga."

"Aku tidak setuju."

"Keputusan macam apa it—"

"Kami setuju, Shikamaru- _san_ , jalankan seperti rencanamu."

Ucapan lirih namun tegas yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata membuat semua kepala menoleh langsung padanya. Terutama, pemilik iris sapphire yang ternganga menatap gadis bermanik amethyst itu.

.

.

.

LEE-TENTEN

"Yeaayy... kita satu tim, Tenten!" Ujar Lee tiba-tiba. Tenten yang berada di sebelahnya jelas terkejut.

"Shhtt.. kecilkan suaramu, kau tahu kita sedang diawasi kan?! _baka!"_ Tenten berdesis, segera saja jemari lentik Tenten bergerak membekap mulut Lee.

Yang ia tidak sadari adalah wajah memerah Lee dan tatapan membunuh yang diam-diam dilayangkan pemuda bersurai panjang di depan sana.

"A-ah, _g-gomen..._ tolong lepaskan," Ujar Lee tergagap. Tenten langsung melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Lee. Canggung, tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pergi ke arah Selatan." Ujar Tenten untuk menarik perhatian teman-temannya. Shikamaru dan lainnya pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka berdua langsung bergerak menuju arah selatan hutan.

.

CHOUJI-SAKURA

" Kenapa aku harus bersama pembunuhku semalam, Shikamaruu."

"Hey, buntalan lemak, dengarkan aku," Sakura menatap tajam Chouji, "Aku sendiripun juga tak ingin berada satu tim denganmu!" Desis Sakura.

Sasuke menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan lirih itu dari tempatnya saat ini. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulas senyum kemenangan. Ia yakin, sebentar lagi Sakura pasti akan mengajukan protes ke Shikamaru. Lalu yah, tak ada yang memiliki kemungkinan terbesar untuk menjadi partner gadis gulali itu selain dirinya, dan ia yakin pada instingnya bahwa ia pasti—

"Tapi Chouji... aku punya sebungkus kripik kentang baru sebagai ganti yang kemarin. Kau mau?"

"... Aku punya dua kaleng soda, kita akan makan disana selagi menunggu perintah."

"Kau memang partner yang sempurna Chouji..."

"Aku tak menyangka kau hobi makan juga Sakura..."

Sakura dan Chouji melakukan high-five dan tos bersamaan. Lalu, melaporkan kepada Shikamaru kalau mereka akan mengambil bagian utara.

—salah besar.

.

KIBA-HINATA

"Hinata kau harus selalu berada di sebelahku, ya!"

"A-apa? T-tidak, m-maksudku, itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa jaga diri kok, Kiba- _kun."_

"Aaah... tidak, tidak, tidak, kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana jika sewaktu-waktu salah seorang Ootsuki itu akan kembali menyerangmu? Atau bahkan akan kembali menculikmu?"

"E-eh? Tidak mungkin Kiba- _kun_ dia itu sudah—"

"Tapi tetap saja... kau harus tetap berada di dekatku, oke?" Kiba sedikit memaksa dalam hal ini. Bagaimanapun ia masih tak bisa melupakan saat-saat dimana ia sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan ketika satu-satunya kunoichi dalam timnya itu diculik dan terancam nyawanya.

"Kiba- _kun—"_

"Hei, kalau Hinata- _chan_ tidak mau ya sudah. Jangan terus menerus kau paksa dia- _ttebayo..."_ Tidak seperti Sasuke yang menunggu Sakuranya datang sendiri padanya—Meski kenyataannya tidak—Naruto lebih memilih untuk datang terang-terangan di depan Hinata dan menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam timnya. "Bagaimana jika kau masuk saja ke kelompoknya Neji dan _teme_ , Kiba? Aku tak masalah jika bertukar tempat dengan—"

Gyuut...

Sebuah lengan halus tiba-tiba melingkar di tangan Kiba, diikuti beberapa helaian surai lavender yang terjatuh di sekitar pundaknya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Kiba- _kun._ kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang? Sepertinya kita sudah membuang banyak waktu untuk percakapan sia-sia ini," Hinata mengulas senyum simpul, tak ada suara yang terbata saat ia mengatakannya, semuanya lancar. Bahkan, kiba sampai tercenung beberapa saat.

"Uh-huh.. Benar juga," Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, semburat merah tipis segera memenuhi wajahnya, ia merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, apalagi dengan lengan lembut yang masih melingkar di tangannya.

"E-eh, Ki-Kiba, bagaimana? Kau jadi tukaran denganku, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak Naruto, _baka._ Urusi saja tim mu," Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, kami ambil bagian Timur, _jaa ne!"_

Naruto mematung melihat punggung Hinata dan Kiba yang mulai menjauh.

' _Maniak anjing sialan,"_

 _._

SHIKAMARU-INO

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kita?" ujar Ino pelan.

"Yah, kita ambil bagian barat," jawab Shikamaru . Baru saja mereka akan beranjak pergi suara Sai menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar, Shikamaru- _san."_ Sai berusaha memutar otak agar ia bisa bertukar tempat dengan Shikamaru tanpa perlawanan skakmat dari kekasihnya seperti yang dialami teman-temannya.

"Ah, Sai, kau dan Shino sebaiknya ambil wilayah Tenggara. Disana lebih dekat dengan pusat pemerintahan. Kau dan Shino ahli dalam bidang pengintaian, kuharap ada sesuatu yang bisa kalian dapatkan nantinya." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Bu-bukan itu yang kumaksud—"

" _Wakatta._ Aku dan Sai akan pergi sekarang, ayo Sai," sebelum Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shino sudah keburu menyeretnya. Bahkan Ino sama sekali tak melirik ke arahnya sama sekali karena sedang fokus mengamati pergerakan musuh dari balik semak.

 _Sangat menyedihkan. Jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada keadaan teman-temannya._

"Ah tunggu sebentar Sai," Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya. Ino yang merupakan teman setimnya sudah pergi duluan. Begitupun Shino, yang merupakan teman setim dari Sai.

"Kalian berempat, Sai, Neji, Sasuke, dan kau Naruto. Kuharap kalian bisa mengawasi baik-baik wilayah kalian...—"

"Ya.. ya.. kami tahu, sekarang mengapa kau tidak pergi ke wilayahmu sendiri, huh?" ucap Neji dingin, ia masih kesal oleh sikap Lee tadi. Hingga tak menyadari perubahan mimik wajah yang signifikan dari Shikamaru.

"— Dan mengawasi kekasih kalian. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang menyukai Tenten, Neji?" Shikamaru menyeringai, ia berbalik menatap Sasuke,

"Kau pasti tahu, jika Sakura adalah gadis yang cukup populer, _nee,_ Sasuke?" Senyumnya semakin melebar kala melihat Naruto,

"Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada Neji, berapa banyak putra mahkota dari desa seberang yang gagal melamar Hinata, Naruto."

Langkahnya berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Sai. Ia berkata sangat lirih padanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita memulai sebuah taruhan sederhana, Sai? Hanya ada kau, aku, kunai, dan tentu saja... Ino."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

 **A/N :** Udah malem, bingung mau ngomong apa. Intinya, MAAF BANGETT MOLOR SAMPE LAMA... SEMOGA KALIAN SENENG BACA CHAPTER INI. ^w^)/

Btw, gk aku cek ulang.. :v pasti banyak typo bertebaran.. maap yaa

 **RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jadi Sai, bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

"Jelaskan apa, Shino- _san?"_

Shino menghela nafas kasar. Ia memperhatikan langit cerah diatasnya, sesekali iris yang tertutupi kacamata hitam itu melirik ke arah bangunan besar tempat para petinggi Yamaguchi sedang berdiskusi bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan lawannya, Tamaguchi.

"Masalahmu dengan Ino. Begitupun yang lainnya."

Sontak hal itu membuat Sai langsung memutar kepalanya menghadap Shino, dahinya berkerut dalam. ' _semudah itukah situasi kami terbaca? Atau, jangan-jangan semuanya juga mengetahuinya?!'_

 _"_ Emm, aku hanya asal tebak sih. Aku hanya merasa heran, kenapa tiba-tiba kalian seperti saling menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Awalnya kukira itu karena sudah malam dan kalian sudah kelelahan . Tapi, bahkan sampai pagi ini aku tak melihat kalian bertegur sapa sama sekali. Itu terlalu aneh."

Sai masih membisu. Ia enggan menoleh barang sedikitpun pada Shino. Semburat merah memenuhi pipinya yang pucat. Ia benar-benar tak punya muka lagi disini. Ia sebenarnya ingin menceritakan masalah ini pada Shino, siapa tahu Shino bisa membantunya dengan saran-sarannya, namun disaat yang sama ia merasa malu bukan main. Tak bisa ia bayangkan wajah Shino yang biasanya selalu tanpa ekspresi—karena tak ada satupun yang bisa melihat bagaimana wajah aslinya—tiba-tiba berubah menjadi OOC karena tertawa sangat keras. ' _Tidak... tidak, itu terlalu mengerikan bahkan untuk dibayangkan.'_

"Tenang saja, aku bisa jaga rahasia—"

"Bukan itu masalahnya," Sai memotong, "Hanya saja, ini sedikit... konyol."

Shino memperhatikan air muka Sai, "Baiklah, aku janji tak akan tertawa, sekonyol apapun itu."

Sai menghela nafas lagi,

"Jadi begini..."

.

.

.

 **CONTINUE OR END..?**

Author : LydiaSyafira

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © lydiasyafira

Warning : OOC, Canon setting— kecuali bagian Nejiten, anggep aja lanjutan film Naruto The Last #plak, typo bertebaran :v

Pair : Nejiten, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino.

.

.

.

"...Begitulah," Sai menerangkan semua permasalahan mereka dari awal hingga akhir. Mulai dari kebodohan yang disebabkan oleh Neji, hingga berimbas pada ketiga orang lainnya. Ugh, mengingatnya saja membuat pemuda bersurai eboni itu menggeram kesal.

Oh, tolong ingatkan padanya tentang apa yang ia ucapkan pada Neji waktu itu.

Iris obsidian itu melirik sekilas ke arah lawan bicaranya. Yap, benar seperti dugaannya. Sesamar apapun suaranya, Sai masih yakin 100% jika pemuda di sebelahnya tengah menahan tawanya mati-matian. Oleh karenanya, ia berdehem.

"Aa, _gomen,"_ Shino berdehem, "Jadi, yah, kurasa kau jangan terlalu menyalahkan Neji juga." Alis Sai mengernyit bingung _._

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, um, entahlah, ini hanya dugaanku saja, tapi bisa jadi mereka begitu sensitif seperti itu karena memendam suatu emosi sekian lama. Lalu semuanya meledak begitu saja hanya karena sebuah 'pematik' sederhana."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Emosi? Emosi apa?"

"Cemburu, mungkin? Kalian terkenal di kalangan perempuan, bukan? Semua ini hanya masalah waktu saja, cepat atau lambat itu pasti terjadi. Hanya bagaimana kalian mengatasinya, itu tergantung kalian masing-masing."

"Jadi, kesimpulannya, itu juga salah yang lainnya, bukan hanya Neji?"

"Seperti itulah."

Ucapan final Shino, membuat Sai termenung cukup lama.

Sementara itu, dilain tempat.

Neji menyender pada batang pohon, tangannya menyilang di depan dadanya, kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan iris amethyst khas clan Hyuuga. Sekilas ia terlihat rileks, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Kepalanya terus menerus memutar ucapan singkat yang dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru tadi.

 _"_ _Kau pikir hanya kau yang menyukai Tenten, Neji?"_

Sial! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kedatangan tim bantuan justru semakin memperburuk keadaan. Sudah cukup ia pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk berbaikan dengan Tenten dengan cara alami tanpa harus menurunkan harga dirinya di depan Tenten. Sekarang? Si Nanas itu justru membuat pening kepalanya bertambah. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia sudah lama tahu kalau Lee menaruh perhatian lebih pada Tenten. Tapi, ia tak ingin berburuk sangka pada teman satu timnya itu. Tak mungkin Lee menyukai Tenten disaat Lee sendiri sudah tahu kalau Tenten adalah kekasihnya! Kekasih Hyuuga Neji!

"Haahh~~" Sasuke dan Neji menghela nafas bersamaan. Itu membuat mereka menoleh satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?" Ujar Neji, basa-basi.

"Pertanyaan yang retoris." Balas Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau mencurigai siapa memangnya?"

"Entahlah, tapi kupikir sejak insiden tadi malam, Chouji jadi akrab dengan Sakura. Bahkan Chouji jelas-jelas menggoda Sakura di depan mataku!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Neji memandang Sasuke aneh, ia bahkan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Menggoda? Benarkah? Kurasa sejak tadi malam aku tak merasa Chouji melakukan sesuatu yang 'mengancam'mu yang notabene kekasih Sakura. Kau saja yang terlalu posesif." Ujar Neji blak-blakan.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang memandang tajam Neji. Tidak bisakah pemuda angkuh itu menurunkan dagunya sedikit? Memangnya gara-gara siapa semua hal ini terjadi, hah?! Ingin rasanya Sasuke menyemburkan kata-kata itu plus makian di depan wajah sok milik Neji. Tapi, ia sadar itu hanya akan berujung perkelahian tidak jelas diantara mereka berdua. Jadi, kenapa tidak lanjutkan saja permainan yang sudah dimulai secara sepihak oleh Neji?

"Hm? Kau bertanya kapan Chouji menggodanya? Jadi kau tidak melihatnya? Ohh, tenyata byakugan juga punya batas limitnya. Tidak semua hal bisa dilihat dengan detail oleh mata itu," Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat kelopak mata Neji yang semula tertutup menjadi terbuka seutuhnya, sudah pasti ia terkejut, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau pasti mengkhawatirkan Lee bukan? Dilihat dari sifatnya yang periang dan pantang menyerah pasti bukan hal yang sulit untuk menarik perhatian Tenten. Apalagi mereka sudah lama kenal dan... dekat, 'kan?"

Neji melirik tajam pemuda emo yang berdiri angkuh di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai. Sasuke, kau mau bermain denganku?

"Oh, Tapi, seantero Konoha pun tahu siapa orang yang sejak dulu dikejar mati-matian oleh Lee. Benar 'kan, Sasuke?" Seringai kemenangan tampak di sudut bibir prodigy Hyuuga satu itu. "Oh, ya, benar juga selama kau 'pergi' Lee sudah berubah menjadi pemuda yang cukup hebat, aa... tidak...tidak... Lee memang sudah hebat sejak dulu dan pernah punya pengalaman mengalahkan Uchiha terakhir di pertarungan pertama mereka sewaktu genin dulu. Kurasa itu masuk dalam kriteria Sakura, _ne?_ "

"Aah... Kurasa aku memang mengakui kalau Lee adalah orang yang hebat, dan perlu mengkhawatirkannya... meski bukan untuk saat ini," Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Neji, matanya menusuk tepat di amethyst pemuda itu, "Yah, sepertinya kau melupakan fakta bahwa hari ini Lee adalah pasangan Tenten. Kupikir kau lebih harus mengkhawatirkannya daripada aku."

Urat-urat kekesalan timbul di pelipis Neji, Sasuke benar-benar cari masalah dengannya.

"Kenapa, hn? Sudah kehabisan kata-kata? Mau menyelesaikannya sekarang juga?" Ujar Sasuke santai, namun, kilatan tajam dari iris onyx nya membuktikan kalau ucapannya tidak main-main.

"Boleh saja," Ucap Neji, ia mulai beranjak dari posisinya, menatap Sasuke tepat di matanya.

Namun, sedetik sebelum pertarungan itu dimulai, suara Naruto mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan pertarungan konyol kalian? Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Sakura ataupun Tenten benar-benar melihat kalian seperti ini. Hah... Pasti tak butuh waktu banyak bagi mereka untuk segera mencampakkan kalian." Cibir Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berbalik menuju tempatnya tadi. Benar juga, ia memilih untuk masuk ke alur permainan Neji untuk menghindari pertarungan konyol. Tapi justru malah ia yang menyulut pertarungan diantara mereka. Bodoh.

"AAARGHHH...!"

Baik Sasuke, Neji, maupun Naruto segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dari suaranya terdengar seperti suara perempuan. Tapi, setahu mereka itu bukan suara para kunoichi di tim mereka. Jadi... Siapa?

Tiga shinobi itu segera pergi ke arah sumber suara, mengabaikan tugas yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Ternyata tempat tersebut tak terlalu jauh dari posisi mereka sebelumnya. Neji mengaktifkan byakugan, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Begitupun dua lainnya.

Dan, yang mereka lihat adalah padang rumput yang cukup luas... serta, hei, siapa mereka? Dua kunochi berpakaian kimono anggar berwarna khaki yang terkapar di tanah sebelah utara, lalu satu kunoichi yang berpakaian sama namun berwarna hitam dengan corak tertentu yang juga terkapar di tanah sebelah selatan.

Segera saja Naruto, Neji, dan Sasuke bergegas menolong para kunoichi itu. Ketiganya sama-sama tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei... Kau baik-baik saja? Sadarlah..." Ujar Naruto yang mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi salah satu dari mereka. "Sepertinya mereka pingsan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ahli dalam hal medis," Ujar Neji, pemuda itu juga sedikit menepuk-nepuk pipi si gadis yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam.

"Setahuku kau harus memeriksa nadi dan detak jantungnya, lalu memberinya nafas buatan,"

"Kau gila, Sasuke," Balas Neji dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kalian berdua lakukan, hah?"

Akhirnya, mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan saran Sasuke. Pertama nadi, oke. Kedua detak jantung, oke. Ketiga, oh god! Sekalipun ini demi menyelamatkan seorang manusia, tetap saja memberikan nafas buatan itu sama saja dengan menci—Ah! Neji bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya. Hal itu tentu saja tabu bagi Naruto, apalagi mereka adalah seorang gadis. Oke, kurasa gadis jauh lebih baik daripada laki-laki. Sasuke bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan bagaimana bila mereka laki-laki. Mungkin menceburkan diri ke kawah gunung berapi jauh lebih baik.

Sasuke menghela nafas sekilas sebelum tangannya bergerak menutup hidung gadis itu, seraya membuka mulutnya. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir Sasuke mendarat di bibir gadis itu, jika saja tak ada sebuah suara yang mengejutkannya.

"Kupikir mencium seorang gadis saat ia sedang tidur, bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan."

Sasuke sontak membelalak, ralat, semuanya membelalak lebar melihat tiga tamu yang datang tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Suara teriakan itu terdengar hingga ke tempat Shino dan Sai berada. Langsung saja mereka berdua berlari menuju sumber suara. Namun, ketika tinggal sedikit lagi ia mencapai tempat itu, Sai tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Seorang gadis berambut putih dengan kimono anggar berwarna hitam dengan corak tertentu menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu sepertinya pingsan, pikirnya.

Sai berjalan mendekati orang itu, sedangkan Shino sepertinya tak menyadari jika Sai berhenti dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hei, bangunlah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sai memperhatikan gadis itu baik-baik. Di pipinya ada bekas luka, begitu pula di kaki kirinya. Sai sedikit memajukan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas luka di pipinya.

Saat sedang mengamati luka itu, tanpa sadar kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka. Untuk sesaat Sai merasa hanyut oleh iris mata yang ternyata berbeda warna di hadapannya. Merah biru. Perpaduan yang cukup unik, menurut Sai.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sai, gadis itu pun juga terhipnotis oleh manik obsidian yang terasa dalam dari mata Sai.

Tapi, hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena sebuah suara selembut kapas berhasil masuk ke telinganya, serta membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Sai- _kun?_ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"T-Tunggu, Ino, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku bisa jelaskan—"

Ucapan Ino terputus setelah tangan lentik Ino dengan posesif, menarik lengan Sai untuk mendekat padanya. Sedangkan tatapan manik jadenya masih setia terpaku pada gadis berkimono hitam itu. Sai menyipitkan matanya heran.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang putri mahkota di tengah hutan seperti ini?" Kelopak mata Ino menyipit saat mengatakannya.

.

.

.

"Mereka hanya tertidur dan akan bangun sebentar lagi," Terang Sakura. Ia baru selesai memeriksa kondisi ketiga kunoichi tadi. Seluruh orang disana hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian, gadis bermahkota merah muda itu mengalihkan atensinya pada kekasihnya. Memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sebelum akhirnya manik emerald itu bergulir ke arah lain.

Sasuke memandang heran pada Sakura. Baru saja ia hendak menanyakan itu, ia melihat Hinata pun juga menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sama dengan Sakura. Sebenarnya kenapa?

"Apa... Kalian benar-benar tak menyadarinya?" Suara Tenten memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Menyadari apa?" Lanjut Neji.

"Kalau sejak tadi, mereka hanya... pura-pura tidak sadarkan diri?" Lanjut Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Apa? Tapi, bukankah jelas-jelas detak jantung mereka melemah lalu nadi mereka juga tidak terasa dan, dan, ah aku tidak tahu! Tapi, tadi _Teme_ yang mengajarkan cara itu padaku." Ujar Naruto.

"Yah, itu memang petunjuk dasar yang diajarkan pada pelajaran medis untuk mengetahui bagaimana kondisi kesadaran orang. Tapi... hal itu bisa dimanipulasi, seperti hal yang mereka lakukan." Sambung Hinata.

"Aku menghabiskan hampir seumur hidup untuk memperlajari tekhnik ninja, bukan medis. Jadi, mustahil bagiku mengetahui hal-hal semacam it—"

"Itulah point pentingnya," Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke, " Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan tekhnik ninjamu untuk mengetahui kondisi kesadarannya? Apa sulit bagi pahlawan shinobi sepertimu untuk membedakan chakra orang yang sadar dengan yang pingsan?"

Sasuke tersentak, disisi lain ia ingin protes, namun ia juga menyadari kesalahannya. Lagipula, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa saat ini Sakura bukan sedang memarahinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan oleh gadis itu dari nada bicaranya tadi.

"Ah... Menyebalkan sekali gadis-gadis ini,"

"Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa menciumnya,"

Semua orang tersentak saat melihat dua gadis berpakaian warna khaki itu perlahan bangkit dari posisinya.

"Heh... dua manusia sampah dari Tamaguchi, dengar, shinobi yang berambut hitam itu milikku. Jangan kalian dekati satu kalipun!"

Kini giliran gadis berambut abu-abu yang memakai baju warna hitam bermotif yang beranjak dari posisinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dan menyentuh pipinya. Kemudian ia berjinjit untuk menyamai tinggi Sasuke. Bibirnya nyaris menempel pada bibir Sasuke, jika saja tak ada sebuah telapak tangan lentik yang memisahkan dua bibir itu.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?" Sakura tersenyum seMANIS mungkin pada gadis itu. Entah ini sekadar firasat Sasuke, atau memang Sakura berpindah sedikit mendekat ke arahnya?

"Cih,"

"Hahaha... Kurasa kau harus sadari posisimu, Yamaguchi," Gadis berbaju khaki itu kembali mengolok, namun, mata Tenten awas melihat setiap pergerakannya. Dan, benar saja, arah jalan gadis itu menuju...

"Ah, Neji," Tenten sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri Neji.

"Hm?" Tanya Neji begitu Tenten tepat di sampingnya. Ah, Sial, kini gadis itu justru lupa apa yang mau ia ucapkan. Ia melirik ke arah gadis itu, ia masih terus berjalan ke arah Neji. Gawat, ia benar-benar bingung. Para kunoichi tadi kemungkinan besar adalah orang-orang yang cukup penting di kedua clan yang menjadi tujuan misi mereka kali ini, ia tak boleh ceroboh salah-salah ia bisa mengacaukan misi kali ini.

"Ah, tidak, hanya saja Lee pergi entah kemana. Jadi, temani aku memeriksa di sebelah sana ya?" Ujar Tenten pelan, iris coklatnya mengikuti pergerakan kunoichi tadi. Beruntung sepertinya kunoichi itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbicara entah apa pada gadis berbaju sama dengannya itu.

"Eh? Uhm... baiklah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya Neji pelan, sontak Tenten yang sedang fokus memperhatikan kunoichi itu jadi tidak mendengar perkataan Neji. Reflek ia langsung menoleh ke arah Neji, yang posisinya sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

"Eh, apa yang kau kata—"

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Pertama, karena Tenten yang tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mendengar perkataan Neji. Kedua, karena Neji yang sama sekali tak menyangka jika Tenten akan mendekat ke arah mukanya. Ketiga, karena takdir...?

Neji dan Tenten segera menjauhkan wajah mereka satu sama lain. Semburat merah dengan cepat merambat ke seluruh permukaan wajah mereka.

"Eum... Aku, tadi mengatakan, apa memang sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka? Kau yakin?" Neji memalingkan wajahnya.

"K-Kupikir itu pilihan terbaik. Jika kita pergi sekarang dan menyerahkan sisanya pada mereka, kita bisa melaporkan hal ini pada Shikamaru. Dan bertanya padanya apa yang harus kita lakukan setelahnya."

"Hn, kau benar. Sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum mereka menyadari pergerakan kita."

" _Ha'i."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Darimana kau tahu aku adalah seorang putri mahkota?" Gadis itu perlahan bangkit berdiri, namun iris heterocrom miliknya tak lepas dari manik jade Ino.

"Entahlah, itu hanya feelingku saat melihat baju dengan sulaman yang sangat halus di kimono milikmu. Kupikir itu pasti hanya dimiliki orang-orang kalangan atas sepertimu."

"Kau bergurau."

"Sayangnya tidak." Ino berjalan mendekat kearah sang putri mahkota tersebut, "Dahimu terluka, biarkan aku mengobati beberapa lukamu yang lain juga, Yang mulia. Lalu," Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis itu, " Pikirkan cara yang lebih elegan untuk memikat seseorang seperti Sai, meskipun itu mustahil... selama masih ada aku."

"Ino? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Suara Sai menginterupsi kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan Ino.

"Ya, hanya beberapa luka kecil saja. Itu pasti akan sembuh dengan cepat."

Ino berdiri setelah sebelumnya tangan pucat Sai terulur untuk membantunya.

" _Arigatou."_ Gadis bersurai pirang itu menoleh, "Jika kau mau, kami bisa mengantarkanmu kembali ke rumahmu—"

"Kau... Siapa namamu?" Wanita asing itu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan sedikit mendorong Ino supaya dirinya bisa menyentuh tangan Sai.

'Apa-apaan dia?!' batin Ino. Gawat, ia benar-benar bingung. Orang kemungkinan besar adalah orang-orang yang cukup penting di kedua clan yang menjadi tujuan misi mereka kali ini, ia tak boleh ceroboh salah-salah ia bisa mengacaukan misi kali ini. Apalagi sekarang ia mulai berani mendekati Sai... Tunggu...mendekati!?

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa?"

"Ya! Kau, kau yang sudah menolongku bukan? Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, jadi ayo ikut denganku ke rumahku!"

"Tunggu, yang menolongmu itu Ino, bukan aku." Elak Sai, ia berusaha lepas dari genggaman tangan wanita itu.

"Ah! Namaku Yuura Yamaguchi. Panggil saja aku Yuura, dan yah... aku tak peduli siapapun yang menolongku. Asal kau mau ikut denganku ke—"

Belum sempat Yuura melanjutkan ucapannya, Ino sudah kembali merangkul lengan Sai dan mengatakan,

"Ah, sebaiknya kita segera bergegas, sebelum mereka meninggalkan kita. Eum, maaf tapi sepertinya kau lebih baik tunggu disini sampai seseorang menemukanmu. Kalau begitu, daah~"

Bodo amat! Ino sama sekali tak peduli dengan gadis itu, apa statusnya di clan Yamaguchi, atau bagaimana pengaruhnya pada misinya. Tidak sama sekali! Di matanya Yuura atau siapapun itu hanyalah seorang pengganggu yang melewati **batas teritorialnya!**

Ino sudah menyeret Sai hingga lumayan jauh. Ia tidak sadar sejak tadi memperlihatkan wajah posesifnya. Dan, hal itu membuat suara kekehan kecil terdengar dari arah belakang Ino.

"Aa..! Maaf!" Tangan Ino reflek melepas cengkramannya pada pergelangan Sai. Manik jade itu bergulir ke arah lainnya, enggan bertemu pandang dengan iris obsidian yang berkilat jenaka di hadapannya. Ugh... Itu memalukan!

"Bukan masalah, lagipula aku rindu sifatmu yang seperti itu."

BLUSHH

Wajah cantik Ino kini dipenuhi semburat merah yang mewarnai seluruh permukaan wajah hingga ujung telinganya. Seharusnya ia sudah kebal dengan kalimat-kalimat seperti itu. Secara, hampir setiap hari ia mendengarnya dari mulut manis Sai—

Itu dia!

Ini pun pasti hanyalah bualannya saja.

"Berhentilah membual, Sai. Kali ini buku mana lagi yang kau pelajari huh—"

Kalimat gadis itu terhenti saat ia merasa hembusan nafas Sai menerpa wajahnya. Iris jadenya membelalak lebar, terlebih saat ia menyadari tatapan tajam yang seolah menusuk tepat ke ulu hatinya. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Ino paham. Sai _benar-benar_ marah.

"Katakan padaku. Dimana?" Sai semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka, "Dimana letak kalimat bualanku? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir itu hanyalah bualan?"

Dan kedua bibir itupun menyatu. Ciuman yang cukup dalam. Butuh beberapa menit sebelum mereka saling memisahkan diri, itupun karena keduanya telah kehabisan pasokan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka. Terlihat benang saliva yang tercipta antara dua belah bibir tersebut.

"Kumohon berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kau membuat pikiranku terganggu. Apa kau mau misi ini gagal karena fokusku terbelah menjadi dua?" Ungkap Sai jujur.

Ino menggeleng pelan.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di puncak mahkota pirang itu, Ino mendongak menatap wajah tulus kekasihnya. Lalu, sebelum Sai berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, samar-samar gadis itu mendengar sesuatu meluncur pelan dari pemuda bersurai eboni tersebut.

"Maaf,"

Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna kalimat super singkat itu. Hingga otaknya sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan. Sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya,

Grepp!

Sai nyaris terlonjak saat merasakan lengannya dirangkul seseorang.

"Jangan tinggalkan kekasihmu sendirian, _baka,"_ Sebuah kekehan keluar begitu saja dari bibir ranum itu. Disusul kekehan lainnya dari pemuda disampingnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini, Sakura- _chan..?"_ Naruto memandang horror ke arah tiga kunoichi dari clan Yamaguchi dan Tamaguchi yang terkulai tidak berdaya setelah Sakura melemparkan bom asap yang ternyata diberi tambahan obat bius.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya dosis rendah. Lagipula kita harus secepatnya bergegas dari sini. Jika mereka memang seorang yang memiliki pengaruh penting di dua clan itu, besar kemungkinan para pengawalnya ada di sekitar sini. Akan merepotkan jika harus menyerang mereka dan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman," tukas Sakura, "Dan lagi, sepertinya ada dua orang menyebalkan yang melarikan diri tanpa kita sadari,"

"Neji dan Tenten?" Tanya Hinata pelan,

Sakura mengangguk malas, terlihat jelas raut wajah kesal yang ditunjukkannya.

"Oke, lupakan itu. Sekarang lebih baik kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya." Ujar Sasuke, entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi tangannya reflek menggenggam jemari lentik Sakura.

" Aku akan ke arah sebelah sana, kau sisanya." Balas Naruto. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke, tangan besar pemuda itu juga menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

Tapi, ada satu perbedaan besar yang dirasakan kedua pemuda itu.

Yaitu, ketika genggaman tangan keduanya bersambut.

Ditambah senyum manis yang seolah telah lama lenyap dari bibir kekasih mereka.

.

.

.

"Hh..hh..." Neji dan Tenten sudah berlari cukup jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Dan kini, keduanya berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Yah, meski sejujurnya hanya Tenten yang tersengal separah itu. Sedangkan Neji kini justru menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada pohon.

' _Sial, sebanyak apa tenaga yang dimiliki laki-laki, sih?'_ batin Tenten.

"Ini," suara berat Neji membuat Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda itu.

"I-itu botol minum milikmu, Neji. M-manamungkin aku meminumnya." Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Neji tidak bodoh, tentu saja ia paham maksud Tenten. Ciuman tidak langsung, huh?

Oke, ia akui mereka berdua sama sekali belum pernah ciuman. Tak seperti pasangan Sai dan Ino yang dengan santainya berciuman di depan umum. Bahkan kecupan kilas yang tak disengaja tadi itu adalah pertama kalinya kedua bibir itu bertemu satu sama lain.

"Jangan mempermasalahkan hal itu, kau haus, dan aku yakin kau belum sempat mengisi ulang botol minummu." Tukas Neji.

"Ta-tapi itu—"

"Jangan paksa aku yang memberikan minum ini padamu," Wajah itu perlahan mendekat ke arah Tenten, "Dari mulut ke mulut."

Tenten membelalak, tangannya dengan segera merebut botol minum itu dari Neji. Lalu, meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Hei, jangan dihabiskan. Aku belum minum sama sekali." Ujar Neji.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otak Tenten,

"Eh? Yah.. Sudah habis." Tenten menggoyang-goyangkan botol minum Neji yang sebenarnya masih ada isinya.

"Oh ya? Hm, tak ada pilihan lain," Ucapan Neji membuat Tenten tergelak, tanpa tahu maksud sebenarnya dari kalimat itu,

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Neji, minummu masih ad—"

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Neji langsung menjangkau bibir yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Meski baru pertama kali, namun Neji sepertinya mempunyai insting yang cukup baik. Ia memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Tenten, anehnya sekalipun ia memandang Neji tajam, tapi tubuh gadis itu sama sekali tak menolaknya. Bahkan ketika lidah Neji mulai bergerak menyusuri sudut bibirnya dan menyesap sisa-sisa air mineral yang tertinggal disana.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga akhrinya kedua bibir itu memisahkan diri satu sama lain. Benang saliva yang lebih banyak tertinggal di bibir Tenten segera dihapusnya. Neji juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sebuah seringai terbit di wajah seksi keturunan Hyuuga tersebut.

" _Are?_ Sejak kapan air di botolku jadi semanis ini? Apa aku harus meminumnya dengan cara seperti itu supaya airnya terasa manis?" Neji mengerling ke arah Tenten yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

" _N-Neji no b-baka."_ Jangan tanyakan bagaimana warna wajahnya saat ini.

" _Ne,_ Tenten," Panggil Neji.

"Y-ya?" Entah perasaan Neji saja, atau memang suara itu terdengar lebih imut dari biasanya? Neji menengok sekilas ke arah Tenten, gadis itu masih setia memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Maaf,"

Ucapan Neji barusan sukses membuat Tenten menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah Neji dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"B-berhenti menatapku seperti itu," Ia berdehem sekilas, "O-oke, yang waktu itu.. aku.. M-m-minta maaf." Neji langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dengan muka merah tentu saja.

"Hahaha," Tenten tertawa lepas. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Neji mengernyit heran.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Hahahaha, _g-gomen,_ hanya saja, hahahaaha... berlatihlah menyusun kalimat dengan baik dulu, Neji- _kun."_

BLUSHH..

"A-aku... Aishh! Ya! Aku memang tidak pandai menyusun kalimat seperti pangeran pucat di sebelah sana. Tapi, ck! Aku hampir gila jika kita terus perang dingin seperti ini, Tenten!"

Oh, wah, oke, itu cukup membuat Tenten tersipu dan membuatnya ingin segera menghambur ke pelukan Neji. Ayolah, tak hanya Neji, gadis itu pun juga tidak tahan terus-terusan perang dingin seperti ini.

Tapi, gadis itu tak ingin secepat ini mengakhiri pemandangan yang sangat jarang ia lihat di hadapannya; Neji yang tersipu dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

 _Kami-sama!_ Tenten benar-benar ingin mengarungi Neji sekarang juga!

"Ehm... Benarkah seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja!"

"Bukan karena Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai yang memaksamu mengatakan 'maaf' supaya Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino memaafkan kekasih mereka?" Tenten mengerling iseng pada Neji.

"H-ha? I-itu, t-tidak! Baiklah, m-mungkin awalnya ini adalah karena desakan mereka. Tapi, yang tadi itu aku benar-benar meminta maaf pada—"

Ucapan Neji terhenti saat sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipinya.

"Baik, Hyuuga Neji dimaafkan. Tapi kuharap setelah ini kau lebih sering menampilkan wajah tersipumu itu di depanku, ya."

Setelah itu Tenten langsung berlalu dari hadapan Neji, meninggalkan pemuda yang masih tercenung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sampai, akhirnya ia tersadar pada kalimat terakhir Tenten.

"A-apa?!"

"Astaga! Si jenius clan Hyuuga yang terkenal itu bisa selambat ini juga pikirannya, ck ck ck!" Pekik Tenten dari kejauhan.

Sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Neji, sebelum kedua kakinya melangkah perlahan mengikuti Tenten.

.

.

.

"Yah, setidaknya dia sudah memaafkanku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N :

OMAYGATT! PUASAA LID PUASAA WOYY! APA-APAAN ITU! ADEGAN KISSU BERTEBARAN DIMANA MANA! /digiles/

Oh iya, Lidya minta maaf ya soalnya belum sempet nampilin proses(?) minta maaf nya Naruto sama Sasuke. Lidya jadi inget dulu ada yang bilang "Apa ff ini bakal tamat kalo mereka udah maafan?"

Jawabannya enggak, soalnya masih ada sedikit konflik setelah itu.

Sekalin lagi maaf klo ada yang nungguin Sasusaku, sama naruhina. Aku cuma berusaha biar ni ff gk molor banget kyk waktu aku mau UN dulu. Jadi Insyaallah, permasalahan Sasusaku dan Naruhina akan dibahas chapter depan.

Sampai ketemu chapy depan..~ (^w^)~

 **RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CONTINUE OR END..?**

Author : LydiaSyafira

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © lydiasyafira

Warning : OOC, Canon setting— kecuali bagian Nejiten, anggep aja lanjutan film Naruto The Last #plak, typo bertebaran :v

Pair : Nejiten, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino.

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

"Kita terpisah dari rombongan," ujar Sakura pelan.

Sasuke hanya menggumam pelan sebagai balasan. Iris emerald Sakura sebenarnya sejak tadi terus melirik ke arah tangannya. Ke arah tangan besar yang melingkar di pergelangannya lebih tepatnya.

' _mau sampai kapan Sasuke-kun menggenggam tanganku?!'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Oke, jujur saja ia tak keberatan dengan hal itu, justru ia senang dengan perlakuan istimewa ini. Namun—

Gadis merah muda itu menatap takut-takut ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatap jalan di depannya dengan tatapan tajam.

—Siapapun, tolong kubur Sakura hidup-hidup sekarang juga.

"Sakura,"

Sakura terlonjak kaget, tanpa sadar ia melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tangannya. Hal itu menimbulkan kerutan samar di dahi pemuda emo tersebut.

"Y-ya?!"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"H-ha? Ma-makan?" sorot mata tajam Sasuke seolah mengatakan ' _aku tak butuh pengulangan, Sakura'._ Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya pelan. "Belum, kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah jalan, kita harus menemui Tenten secepatnya."

"K-kenapa?"

Kini Sasuke memusatkan pandangan sepenuhnya pada sosok kekasihnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, merutuki kebodohan gadis beriris hijau itu.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang membawa seluruh perbekalan kita, Sakura? Bukankah kalian yang mengatakan bahwa semua perlengkapan kita dibawa oleh Tenten?" ucap Sasuke datar seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba sorot mata Sakura berubah tajam, tangannya mengepal. Perasaan marah itu kembali lagi. Bahkan sepertinya ini semakin menjadi. Langkah kakinya terhenti, ia membiarkan Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Gomen. Aku—maksudku, kami semua, benar-benar merepotkan kalian. Serta, maaf jika ucapan Neji waktu itu menyinggung perasaanmu." Ucap Sasuke lirih, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh gadis itu. Perlahan Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang, menghadap ke arah satu-satunya eksistensi disana.

Hening menyambut keduanya.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

BLUSH!

"...K-katakan sesuatu bodoh! Mengatakan hal tadi itu benar-benar memalu— Argh!... S-sudahlah, urus saja urusanmu sendiri, aku tak peduli!" Pemuda bersurai kelam itu berlalu begitu saja. Tapi, dapat terlihat rona merah samar di pipi serta telinganya.

"Pftt..."

Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika, saat sebuah suara tawa kecil merambat di telinganya. Otak cerdasnya segera memikirkan kemungkinan yang paling mungkin sedang terjadi di belakang sana. Sakura. Menertawakan. Dirinya.

Harus ia akui, bahwa kekasihnya terkadang memang menyebalkan.

"G-gomen, Aku tidak... hahahahahah... bukan.. bukan... aku tak berniat menertawakan—hahahaha!" Suara tawa khas perempuan segera mendominasi lingkup ruang di sekeliling mereka. Siapa lagi?

"..."

"Hahaha, _gomen_ , aku terlalu terpesona dengan pernyataan maaf yang kupikir sudah punah dari bibirmu itu. Jadi, hahahahahaha, adu-duh, perutku sakit.. hahaha..."

"Sakura, hentikan tawamu sekarang juga." Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. Gadis itu tak menyadari gerak-gerik Sasuke, karena ia sendiri sibuk memegangi perutnya dan menyeka air mata di sudut matanya.

"Hahaha, A-aku juga ingin berhenti tertawa, tapi, tapi.. hahahaha. Jika saja tadi kau tidak perlu mengucapkan kalimat tsunderemu di akhir kalimatmu, mungkin tidak akan jadi selucu ini. Hahaha—"

Tawa Sakura terhenti—secara paksa. Oleh sebuah ciuman yang tak ia duga sebelumnya. Ia sama sekali tak sadar jika posisi Sasuke sudah tepat berada di depannya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya menurunkan kewaspadaannya pada prodigy Uchiha satu itu.

"Sa—Umhh.. Sasuke! L-Lepas, umhh!"

"Setidaknya aku tahu cara untuk menghargai permohonan maaf orang lain, lalu kau?"

" _Wakatta, wakatta,_ ummhhh! _Wakatta yo! Gomen!"_

"Aku belum mendengarnya."

"M-mendengar ap—Aw!" Ciuman itu semakin dalam ketika Sasuke mulai berani menggigit bibir bawah Gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Memohonlah..." Ciuman itu semakin liar, bahkan pemuda itu mulai menekan dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari spot yang paling tepat menurutnya. Sakura? Jangan tanyakan, gadis malang itu bahkan sudah nyaris kehabisan nafas jika saja ia tak spontan mengatakan,

"...Onegai, Sasuke-kun."

Oh.

Nice.

Iris jelaga itu membelalak. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia bahkan khawatir detak jantungnya itu akan terdengar oleh Sakura.

Salahkan Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan mata sayunya itu, atau salahkan Sakura karena kini bibir ranumnya tampak dua kali lebih menggoda dan... basah? SHIT!

Sasuke segera menjauhkan tubuh ramping itu ke depan. Menjauhkannya dari zona teritorialnya, sebelum otaknya—yang mulai bertransformasi menjadi otak Naruto—menguasai semuanya.

.

.

.

Plash!

Bunyi percikan air menyapa gendang telinga seorang gadis merah muda yang masih bersandar di batang pohon. Wajahnya masih menyisakkan rona merah yang amat kentara.

Sementara seorang pemuda terlihat membelakangi gadis itu, menghadap ke arah tepi sungai di bawahnya. Membasuh wajahnya untuk membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel—atau mungkin itu hanya alibi untuk menyembunyikan rona yang sama dengan gadis di belakangnya.

"A-ano, saa..."

"Etto.."

Keduanya terdiam seketika.

"Kau duluan,"

Sakura menahan nafasnya sekilas. Tangan yang semula berada di atas lututnya, kini berpindah ke dadanya. Berusaha menghentikan degup jantungnya yang menggila setiap mendengar suara bariton itu.

"K-kau... dimaafkan."

Butuh waktu sekitar 2 detik bagi Sasuke untuk memahami dua kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda itu, tak lama kemudian ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Ayo?"

Sebuah tangan terulur menyambut tangan lain yang sudah lebih dulu terulur untuknya. Disertai seulas senyum lebar yang merekah diantara dua bibir ranum itu.

"Ayo!"

# # #

Iris amethyts itu memicing tajam, berjaga-jaga jika ada pergerakan sekecil apapun itu. Pelaku penarikan bersurai kuning cerah tadi—naruto, hanya bergeming tepat di belakang gadis itu. Sibuk memainkan ranting pohon yang entah ia temukan dimana—Hinata sempat melirik sedikit ke arah belakangnya. Sementara Hinata terus khawatir jika apa yang ia katakan tadi akan berpengaruh terhadap gadis tadi, Naruto justru sibuk memainkan ranting pohon?

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Hinata.

"Naruto—"

"Hinata!"

Pekikan itu membuat Hinata berjengit dan segera menghadap ke arah belakangnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"H-ha...? _"_

Puluhan ranting pohon terlihat disusun sedemikian rupa membentuk pola ' _gomenasai'_ dan sebuah lingkaran besar dengan Naruto di dalamnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Hinata tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dalam kepala kekasihnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan...?"

Tuk!

Naruto segera bersimpuh dengan tangan yang tertangkup di depan wajahnya. Sementara manik biru mudanya nampak berkaca-kaca, lengkap dengan wajah memelas dan puppy eyes yang membuat siapapun akan takluk di depannya.

"K-kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Naru—"

"Hinataa... _gomenasaaaiiiiiiiii! Onegai-naaa! Gomennn!_ Berhenti mengabaikanku, berhenti menatapku dengan wajah dingin, berhenti mengacuhkanku, berhenti bersikap tidak peduli padaku, berhenti menjadi Neji 'kedua', berhenti terlalu akrab dengan Kiba, berhenti memperlakukan Kiba seperti kekasihmu, berhenti membuatku cemburu, dan... KUMOHON JADILAH SEPERTI HINATA HYUUGA YANG SEPERTI BIASAA... HUAAA!" Naruto mengeluarkan semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak hari dimana ia dan Hinata memulai perang dingin.

Ya, oke, menyalahkan calon kakak iparnya terus menerus juga tak akan mengubah apapun. Bagaimanapun ia tetap harus melakukan sesuatu, 'kan?

Naruto melirik sedikit untuk melihat reaksi Hinata.

'Jangan ketawa. Jangan ketawa. Jangan ketawa.' Rapalnya terus menerus.

"Pfttt..."

Naruto berdecak, permohonannya tidak terkabul.

"A-aku tahu ini konyol. T-tapi, sungguh, jika terus-terusan seperti ini aku bahkan tak yakin bisa membedakan antara kau dan Neji. Kau sendiri tahu 'kan bagaimana sikap dan sifat Neji? Pokoknya berhenti menjadi Neji 'kedua', Hinata-chan!"

"Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara orang menangis tadi, tapi lebih terkejut lagi saat aku mendengar nama kekasihku disebut berkali-kali...oleh kau?" Sebuah suara menarik atensi Naruto dan Hinata. Gadis cina itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan ' _tak kusangka kau memiliki kelainan seksual'._

"Tenten dan... Neji-nii san?" cicit Hinata pelan. Manik amethyst nya tertuju pada tangan keduanya yang saling bertautan. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum mengembang begitu saja di wajah putihnya.

"Heii! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menarik kesimpulan secepat itu, hah?" bela Naruto.

"Siapa yang menarik kesimpulan tentang apa? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun!" kini giliran Tenten yang kembali bersuara.

"Tatapan matamu menjelaskan semuanya, tahu!"

" Memangnya apa? Dasar Maho sok tahu!'

"ITU! ITU YANG KUMAKSUD! Kau pasti berpikir aku menyukai Neji atau semacamnya 'kan?! hahh?!"

"Itu fakta! Faktaa!"

"Apanya yang fakta!?"

Sementara duo keran bocor itu bertengkar, kedua manusia bermarga Hyuuga hanya memandang datar ke arah keduanya. Seperti menonton pertunjukan dadakan. Begitulah.

"Anoo..." ujar Hinata pelan, "Kenapa kita tidak mencari anggota yang lain saja? Aku yakin mereka sudah berkumpul di suatu tempat."

"Ya, kau benar." Neji mengiyakan. Begitu pula yang lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda bersurai panjang itu mulai berjalan memimpin di depan, diikuti Tenten. Naruto baru saja akan menyusul dua orang di depannya, sampai sesuatu yang asing menempel di pipinya. Manik birunya membelalak lebar.

 _A-apa?!_

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada punggung mungil yang tertutup surai kebiruan—yang entah sejak kapan—didepannya. Jemari panjang Naruto bergerak menyusuri rahangnya dan berakhir di pipi yang baru saja dicium seorang gadis. Semburat merah tampak samar di wajah tannya.

"Dasar, _hime."_

.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku memaafkanmu, Naruto-kun."_

.

.

.

# # #

Manik hitam pemuda bermarga Nara itu memincing tajam. Keempat orang yang baru saja datang, hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal serta tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Oi, aku tahu kalau kalian sudah berpacaran. Tapi, kira-kira dong, sudah setengah jam kami menunggu kalian tahu." Kiba mendengus jengkel, "Dan, lagi, tadi kau kemana Hinata? Kenapa bisa kau kembali bersama Naruto?"

Telinga Naruto yang bermasalah, atau memang ia mendengar nada yang berbeda saat Kiba membahas tentang Hinata?

Bibir tipis Naruto entah kenapa menyunggingkan seringainya. ' _Kenapa kau cemas, naruto? Kalian sudah tidak perang dingin lagi 'kan?'_

"Eh, a-ano—"

"Menurutmu? Apa salah jika aku bersama... kekasihku?" ucap pemuda Kyuubi itu.

 _Lawan saja si maniak anjing itu, Naruto!_

Naruto tampak sangat bangga saat mengatakan itu. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia menaikan sedikit dagu dan membusungkan dadanya. Tapi, sebuah keheningan yang aneh segera merayap. Membuat pemuda bersurai kuning cerah itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

"K-kau, sehat?" ujar Shino.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya," sambung Neji.

"Memangnya dia punya otak?" balas Sasuke.

Naruto memandang heran ke arah semuanya yang masih melempar tatapan Sweetdrop padanya.

"Apa? Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan ucap—"

"Hinata.. . aku turut berduka cita padamu." Ucapan Ino membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Aku merasa kasihan padamu Hinata." Ujar Tenten.

"Pasti berat bagimu untuk mengurus si bodoh ini. Kapan-kapan kau bisa cerita padaku jika Naruto _baka_ ini mempermalukanmu lagi, akan kutendang 'bola'nya hingga kempes." Ucap Sakura yang terdengar seperti ancaman di telinga Naruto.

Setelahnya, mereka semua berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di belakang. Dapat terlihat efek angin yang berhembus, menambah kesan menyedihkan bagi pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu.

"Sialan..."

# # #

Kediaman Yamaguchi.

Seorang gadis manis terlihat memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan iris heterocrom menawan miliknya. Mencoba meresapi wangi aromaterapi yang menguar dari bak mandinya. Pikirannya masih memutar ulang kejadian tadi pagi, saat ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat. Seingatnya terakhir kali sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri, ia bertarung dengan dua wanita dari clan Tamaguchi.

"Siapa nama laki-laki itu? Sai, ya?" Bibir merahnya mengulas senyum manis, semburat merah segera menjalar di pipinya hanya karena memikirkan iris obsidian yang seolah sedalam samudra milik Sai. Tapi tak masalah. Ia juga tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan rona merah itu karena ia berada di bak mandi kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya, Yuura menikmati sensasi itu.

Sensasi berdebar yang aneh tapi juga menyenangkan.

 _"_ _Pikirkan cara yang lebih elegan untuk memikat seseorang seperti Sai, meskipun itu mustahil... selama masih ada aku."_

Kedua matanya terbuka sedikit, saat suara dari gadis pirang itu terngiang kembali di pikirannya. Debaran yang sebelumnya ia rasakan, secepat kilat menghilang begitu saja. Begitupun rona merah yang jarang terlihat di wajahnya. Yuura mendecih.

Kaki panjangnya perlahan beranjak keluar dari kolam, membuat tubuh polosnya terangkat ke atas. Ia meraih handuk yang sudah tergantung di dekat kolam pribadinya. Membungkus tubuhnya yang tak terbalut apapun.

"Yuura! Apa kau masih lama di kamar mandi?"

Suara kakaknya—Akira Yamaguchi—terdengar dari luar ruangan. Dahinya mengernyit samar. 'Tak biasanya _Nee-san_ menghampiriku seperti ini. Biasanya jika ada sesuatu, ia akan membicarakannya saat makan malam,' Batinnya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi."

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Yuura. Kini keduanya berada di balkon kamar Yuura. Masih dengan handuk yang melilit tubuh gadis itu.

Iris beda warna milik Yuura tertuju pada arah pandang Akari. Lebih tepatnya, kearah Istana mewah bernuansa merah di seberang sana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau terlempar cukup jauh saat mereka melawanmu waktu itu."

Yuura cukup tersentak menyadari nada kecemasan yang turut serta dalam kalimat yang diucapkan kakaknya. Sejak kapan kakaknya yang dingin ini peduli padanya?

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Karena terlalu terkejut, gadis beriris heterocrom itu tak mampu mengontrol suaranya sendiri.

Surai keabuan milik Akira berayun menutupi wajah cantik gadis itu. Tapi itu tak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang terlihat oleh Yuura. Sebuah senyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Akira menjeda, "Tapi, sepertinya Tamaguchi mulai bertambah kuat sekarang."

"...Ya, kau benar."

"Oleh karenanya, kita juga harus bertambah kuat dari sekarang. Jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna selain latihan. Bagaimanapun jika suatu hari kedua klan itu benar-benar bertarung, kita yang merupakan putri mahkota pasti akan terbawa juga. Ingat, dalam medan pertempuran—"

"Wanita tak ada bedanya dengan laki-laki, semuanya akan sama dimata musuh." Yuura memotong ucapan kakaknya, tanpa melepas pandangan sedikitpun dari istana di seberang sana, "Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari ribuan kali."

Akira sempat terkejut sesaat, sebelum ia dapat mengendalikan raut wajahnya kembali.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melupakannya."

" _Nee-san,_ ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Kini iris beda warna itu sepenuhnya mengarah ke wajah seputih porselen milik Akira.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, _nee-san?"_

# # #

Kediaman Tamaguchi.

Bunyi dua pedang yang saling bersinggungan memenuhi seluruh ruangan luas berdinding kayu tersebut. Tak ada satupun dari dua gadis yang bertarung itu, mau mengalah. Keduanya terus terfokus untuk menyentuh titik lemah lawannya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai menetes dari pelipis mereka.

Sarah mengayunkan pedang kayunya ke arah belakang telinga Yuki. Berharap Ujung pedangnya dapat mengenai titik lemah saudaranya tersebut.

Prak!

"Jika kau ingin menjatuhkan lawanmu, hal yang pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah jatuhkan senjatanya. Selama masih ada senjata di tangan lawanmu, kemungkinanmu untuk mengenai titik lemah lawanmu tidak bisa 100%."

Sarah memegangi pergelangan kanannya yang sedikit membiru. Pedang kayunya terhempas tak jauh darinya. Surai jingga terang miliknya, terjatuh begitu saja, menutupi wajahnya.

"... Aku mengerti."

Suara langkah kaki perlahan terdengar semakin menjauh. Diikuti bunyi derit pintu, pertanda seseorang sudah menutupnya. Sarah menatap pintu yang baru ditutup itu dengan getir.

"Yuki-chan..." lirihnya pelan,

Perlahan ia mulai beranjak dengan tertatih-tatih menuju kotak obat di sudut ruangan. Tangan dan kakinya penuh luka, meski bukan luka luar, tapi lebam biru seperti itu juga cukup menyakitkan baginya.

"A-aww.." rintihnya. Tiba-tiba, iris madunya menoleh ke arah jendela ruangan itu. Ralat. Lebih tepatnya, menoleh ke arah bangunan bergaya klasik yang dibangung nun di depan sana. Lama ia termenung menatap bangunan itu. Sampai ingatan saat pertarungan singkat tadi pagi menyeruak kembali di pikirannya.

Tentang bagaimana seorang Yamaguchi Akira menyerang mereka berdua secara membabi buta, namun dengan serangan yang acak cenderung berantakan. Saat ia melancarkan serangan pada adiknya dan membuatnya terlempar entah kemana.

"...Benar kata Yuki-chan, kini Tamaguchi memang semakin kuat." Gumamnya, "Tapi tidak untuk hubungan kami berdua."

Kepala bermahkotakan surai jingga itu, mendongak ke atas. Ke arah pigura kayu yang tergantung disana. Foto dua orang bocah berwajah mirip dengan surai berwarna jingga yang membawa pedang kayunya masing-masing. Tertawa bahagia.

"Ah, kau disini rupanya, Sarah-sama! Saya mencari nona sejak tadi."

Perhatian Sarah sepenuhnya teralihkan pada sesosok pelayan kerajaan yang tampak kelelahan, berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"I-itu, Tuan Besar. Menyuruh nona untuk segera bersiap-siap karena ada tamu terhormat dari desa Konoha yang datang kemari. Begitu perintah ayah anda."

Sarah menghela nafas panjang.

"Tolong katakan pada ayah jika putrinya sedang tidak enak badan dan tidak bisa mengikuti perjamuan makan malamnya."

"T-tapi, sepertinya kedatangan mereka bukan untuk perjamuan makan malam seperti biasanya, nona."

"Lalu apa lagi? Bukankah ayah selalu begitu? Melakukan acara perjodohan berkedok perjamuan makan malam. Membosankan."

"I-ini sedikit berbe—"

"Sudahlah, lagipula Yuki-chan juga tak akan ikut, jadi buat apa aku ikut."

"No-nona salah, justru Nona Yuki terlihat sangat bersemangat saat melihat siapa tamu kehormatan itu."

Sarah terhenyak tak percaya.

"Ternyata selain ucapannya yang buruk, perilakunya juga berbanding lurus." Sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan antar wanita berbeda kedudukan ini. Iris madu itu terbelalak lebar.

"K-kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa ya? Menurutmu karena apa?" Seringai rubah itu terbit di bibirnya, tangan besarnya menunjuk ke arah ikat kepalanya. Lambang Konoha, tentu saja. "Aku sebenarnya sedang mencari kamar mandi, sampai aku mendengar ucapan seseorang dari arah sini. Yah, aku minta maaf sudah menguping pembicaraan kalian." surai kuningnya bergerak seirama dengan gerakan kepala pemuda itu.

Jujur saja, Sarah benar-benar ingin marah sekarang. Moodnya sedang tidak baik saat ini. Ditambah dengan kedatangan pemuda yang sempat memenuhi pikirannya sejak pertemuan singkat mereka pagi tadi. Eh? Memenuhi pikiran? Apa maksud—

Blush...

Semburat merah segera menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajah gadis manis itu. Sial, apa yang ia pikirkan berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa sejak iris biru pemuda itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya, sebelum—katanya—ia akan memberi nafas buatan, ia merasakan desiran aneh di hatinya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Oh, satu lagi. Sesuai apa yang kudengar tadi... Sebaiknya kau jangan besar kepala dulu. Kami bukan datang kesini sekedar untuk acara minum teh bersama atau acara perjodohan apapun itu." ujar Naruto.

"Y-yasudah, aku 'kan hanya menebak! Tak perlu sampai semarah itu!"

"Yah, melihat perangaimu yang sepertinya memang terlahir begitu, rasanya mustahil mendengar kata maaf darimu atas perilakumu pagi tadi." Gumam Naruto samar, tapi masih dapat didengar Sarah. "Tapi tadi nyaris juga sih, jika sampai aku benar-benar mencium gadis ini. Maka Hinata benar-benar akan mencampakanku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Naruto kembali ke kenyataan, "Tidak ada, hanya asal bicara. Ngomong-ngomong sebagai ganti kata maafmu, boleh aku meminta tolong satu hal?"

Sarah memandang Naruto bingung. Apa maksudnya 'ganti minta maaf'? Memangnya ia baru melakukan kesalahan apa? Dan lagi, demi apapun di dunia ini, bahkan ayahnya pun tak pernah meminta tolong apapun padanya. Tapi pemuda ini bahkan tanpa rasa bersalah langsung terang-terangan meminta tolong padanya?

 _Hah?! Memangnya dia pelayan yang bisa disuruh-suruh?!_

"Bagaimana? Bisa tidak?"

 _Pertanyaan konyol. Tentu saja jawabannya—_

"Bisa. Apa yang kau mau?"

— _tidak._

.

.

Suara dua pasang tapak kaki terdengar memecah kesunyian yang ada di sekitar ruang baca sepi tersebut. Hanya sebuah lentera kecil yang dipegang Sarah lah, satu-satunya sumber cahaya disana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan di tempat menakutkan seperti ini, hei?!"

Sarah memutar mata jengah, "Tadi kau bilang ingin meminta bantuanku untuk mencari tahu tentang masa lalu Tamaguchi dan Yamaguchi, 'kan?"

"Aku memang bilang begitu, tapi bukan berarti harus ke tempat mengerikan seperti ini, 'kan?" ucap Naruto ketakutan.

"Bagaimana bisa ayah mempercayakan perdamaian Yamaguchi dan Tamaguchi pada penakut sepertimu," gumam Sarah pelan. ' _Yang lebih aneh, kenapa aku bisa suka pada orang seperti ini sih.'_ batinnya

"Hei, aku mendengar ucapanmu, loh!"

"Syukurlah kau mendengarnya,"

"Apa maksudmu?! Maaf saja, tapi aku bukan penakut! Hanya saja, kurang berani dengan hal-hal mistis seperti—"

"Penakut."

"Bukan."

"Penakut."

"Arghh! Terser—"

Brakk!

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras mengejutkan dua orang berbeda gender itu. Sarah mengernyit heran, setahunya tempat ini adalah tempat yang tersembunyi, bahkan hanya segelintir anggota kerajaan yang tahu dan bisa masuk ke tempat ini. Lantas itu siapa?

Srett..

"Eh?"

"Kau tetap di belakangku." Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba memasang tubuhnya sebagai tameng di depan Sarah.

Gadis itu bersyukur tempat ini gelap. Karena jika terang, mungkin ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya.

"Uhuk..!"

Naruto memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat siluet seseorang yang tak jelas di depannya.

"Siapa kau?" ujar Naruto.

"Kau! Pasti mata-mata dari Yamaguchi, benar 'kan?!" Celutuk Sarah tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Yamaguchi?" tanya Naruto.

Kedua orang itu berjalan mendekati objek misterius di depan sana. Tangan kanan Naruto sudah memegang kunainya. Bersiap jika ada serangan dadakan. Siluet itu perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Samar-samar siluet itu mulai terlihat jelas. Hingga akhirnya benar-benar tepat di depan wajah mereka berdua.

"H-hinata-chan?"

"Eh-ah? Naruto-kun?"

Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan jari yang sibuk membersihkan sarang laba-laba di kepalanya. Pemuda bersurai kuning terang itu hanya mendengus geli sembari membantu kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jemari panjangnya menyusup diantara helaian lembut Hinata, membersihkan sisa-sisa sarang laba-laba yang masih melekat.

"Aku cuma berpikir kau mungkin tersesat. Jadi aku mencarimu, tapi lalu aku merasakan chakramu dari arah sini. Dan.. yah, begini." Iris amethyst itu kemudian beralih ke arah gadis yang tak asing baginya, yang saat ini ada di belakang Naruto. Hinata mengernyit tak suka. "Etto... Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?"

Sarah dan Naruto saling bertukar pandang.

.

"Mencari informasi mengenai clan Yamaguchi dan Tamaguchi?" ulang Hinata.

"Iya, Hinata-chaann~" ucap Naruto berlebihan. Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum pada laki-laki kekanakan disampingnya. Tanpa menyadari tatapan sinis yang dilayangkan Sarah pada mereka berdua.

" _Wakatta_ , Sebelumnya maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Yang Mulia." Ucap Hinata sopan.

"Tamaguchi Sarah." Ucap Sarah acuh. Ia mulai berjalan membelakangi Hinata untuk mencari bukunya.

"Anoo, aku bisa membantumu mencari bukunya." Tawar Hinata, ia mencoba bersikap manis meskipun ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap putri mahkota ini barusan.

"Tidak usah."

"B-begitu ya?" Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Melihat atmosfer yang aneh disini, membuat Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia tertawa canggung.

"Ahaha, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bentuk buku itu, Sarah-sama? Jika kita mencarinya bertiga pasti akan cepat ketemu!"

"Oh, kau benar! kalau begitu bantu aku mencari yang sebelah sana!" Tanpa persetujuan Naruto, Gadis bersurai jingga itu langsung menarik tangan Naruto ke arah rak buku sebelah kiri.

Meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Ha...?"

.

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu,

 _"_ _Baiklah, sekarang ikuti rencanaku." Ujar Shikamaru. "Aku akan membagi menjadi 3 tim. Masing-masing tim akan memiliki tugas terpisah. Tim satu, terdiri dari Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Kiba. Kalian akan pergi ke wilayah klan Tamaguchi. Selidiki akar permusuhan mereka dengan klan Yamaguchi dari sudut pandangan mereka."_

 _"_ _Baik." jawab kelimat orang itu bersamaan._

 _"_ _Lalu, Tim dua, terdiri dari aku,_ _Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Chouji. Akan pergi ke wilayah Yamaguchi. Tugasnya sama dengan tim satu, bedanya, kami akan melihat dari sudut pandang clan Yamaguchi."_

 _"_ _Aku mengerti," Ucap Sasuke mewakili tim 2._

 _"_ _Tim terakhir. Tim 3—"_

 _"_ _Ya, aku tahu. Kali ini aku bertugas sendirian 'kan, Shikamaru?"_

 _Pemuda berkepala menyerupai nanas itu hanya terkekeh pelan._

 _"_ _Tugasmu tak sulit, Shino. Hanya diam disini dan mengawasi keadaan. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Segera beritahu kami menggunakan serangga-seranggamu itu. Atau kau mau ditemani oleh Sai sebagai teman bicaramu selama mengawasi keadaan?" ucap Shikamaru._

 _Shino baru melirik Sai sedikit saja sudah dipelototi oleh pemuda berkulit pucat itu. seolah berkata "Jangan bilang mau, atau kau mati". Ia tertawa miris dalam hati, 'tahu begini, aku lebih bersyukur dia marahan terus saja dengan Ino.' Batinnya._

 _"_ _Selama tak ada tanaman pemakan serangga disini. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Shikamaru." Ucap Shino._

 _"_ _Baiklah! Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Sekarang mulai berpencar!"_

 _"_ _Hai'!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan, disinilah Neji saat ini. Satu meja dengan pemimpin klan Tamaguchi dan putrinya yang entah perasaannya saja atau memang memperhatikan wajahnya terus menerus. Membuatnya risih.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Neji yang ada di ruangannya itu. Tapi Tenten, Kiba, Lee juga ada ditempat yang sama. Kesampingkan dua orang yang seharusnya berada disana juga, tapi kini entah hilang kemana. Yang satu ijin ke kamar mandi hingga nyaris setengah jam tidak kembali-kembali, disusul satu gadis yang beralasan khawatir dengan nasib orang pertama karena tak kelihatan batang hidungnya sejak ijin ke kamar mandi. Pasangan aneh, pikir Neji.

"Jadi, kalian shinobi dari Konoha?" tanya pemimpin klan.

"Ya, Yang Mulia." Ucap Tenten.

"Langsung saja, seperti yang kau tahu, kedatangan kami kesini adalah untuk mengetahui alasan mengapa Tamaguchi berseteru dengan Yamaguchi. Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan pada kami akar permasalahannya?" Ujar Neji to the point.

Pemimpin klan itu mendengus,

"Mengetahui alasan perseteruan kami? Bukankah seharusnya tugas kalian itu mendamaikan? Bukan hanya mengetahui alasannya?"

"Kami tak bisa melakukan apapun jika kami sendiri bahkan belum tahu akar permasalahannya, Yang Mulia." Bela Kiba.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya..."

.

.

.

Naruto menarik sampul buku itu dari rak teratas. Buku tebal yang bagian depannya sudah usang dan berdebu. Bahkan kertas-kertasnya pun sudah kekuningan.

"Buku apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Album foto."

Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Perlahan Sarah membuka cover pertama album itu. Terlihat foto usang dua orang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian biasa sedang mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Siapa mereka?" cicit Hinata.

"Yang sebelah kiri adalah keturunan pertama klan Yamaguchi. Sedangkan sebelah kanan adalah keturunan kedua klan Tamaguchi. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang sangat akrab." Sarah memulai ceritanya. "Menurut kisah yang diceritakan turun temurun di keluargaku. Kedua anak ini adalah para anak-anak korban perang, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Lalu, mereka mengasingkan diri—atau lebih tepat bersembunyi—di tengah hutan ini. Membangun rumahnya disini juga, memanfaatkan kayu dari pohon-pohon di sekitar sini. Karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua disini, rumah yang dibangun pun juga berdekatan."

Sarah membuka lembar berikutnya lagi. Masih pemuda yang sama, tapi bedanya kini ada dua orang gadis yang turut serta di foto itu.

"Setelah mereka beranjak dewasa, mereka mulai belajar teknik ninja di desa ame-gakure. Hingga mereka akhirnya berhasih menjadi salah satu shinobi yang hebat berpangkat jounin. Tak lama setelah itu mereka menikah dengan gadis kunoichi yang cukup kuat dari desa itu juga. Satu tahun sejak pernihkannya, Yamaguchi dikaruniai seorang putra. Sedangkan keturunan Tamaguchi bahkan sampai pernikahannya yang ke-lima masih belum diberi keturunan."

Sarah kembali membuka buku album itu. Kini terlihat sebuah rumah yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Suatu hari, di ulang tahun putranya, Yamaguchi mengadakan sebuah acara pesta kecil-kecilan dan mengundang Tamaguchi ke rumahnya. Tamaguchi beserta istrinya datang kesana dan membawa sebuah bingkisan sebagai hadiah untuk anak kecil itu. Kedua orang itu terkejut saat melihat perubahan yang sangat mengejutkan dari rumah kawan lamanya itu. Sejak kapan mereka membangun rumah sebesar ini?, begitu kira-kira pikirnya. Dan sepasang suami-istri yang tengah berbahagia dengan ulang tahun putranya itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan, sejak dikaruniai putra Yamaguchi jadi semakin bersemangat membangun rumah untuk perkembangan putranya." Sarah membuka lagi album itu, "Tamaguchi hanya bisa tersenyum getir, memandang iri pada keluarga bahagia di depannya. Mereka segera pulang begitu menyerahkan hadiah pada Yamaguchi."

"Namun, beberapa hari sejak pesta ulang tahun itu, kepala keluarga Yamaguchi tiba-tiba saja datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju rumah Tamaguchi. Ia memanggil-manggil nama kawannya itu berulang kali, dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tamaguchi segera keluar dari rumahnya dan memandang sahabatnya heran. 'Ada apa?' tanyanya. Yamaguchi menyerahkan bingkisan yang kemarin dibawa oleh Tamaguchi. Isinya adalah beberapa potong kue beras yang isinya sudah berkurang. Yamaguchi mengatakan bahwa putranya langsung terserang penyakit aneh begitu memakan kue beras itu. Namun, Tamaguchi mengelak jika ia menambah suatu bahan yang beracun di kue beras itu."

"Singkat cerita, Yamaguchi masih mempercayai Tamaguchi, bahwa mereka memang tak menambah racun apapun di kue berasnya. Bahkan sampai putra kesayangan Yamaguchi meninggal karena penyakit itu. Bagaimanapun, selamanya Tamaguchi adalah sahabat dari Yamaguchi. Itu pasti."

.

.

.

"... Tapi ternyata badai permasalahan tak sampai di situ saja. Pada suatu malam yang sunyi. Sebuah kendi yang berisi abu jasad putra Yamaguchi itu menghilang. Padahal kendi itu tersimpan rapat di sebuah bangunan kecil di dekat pekarangan Yamaguchi." Ucap pemimpin klan Tamaguchi.

"Lalu, mereka menuduh klan Tamaguchi mencuri kendi tersebut?" Sela Tenten.

"Iya. Mereka menuduh Tamaguchi mencurinya." Ia menjeda, "Sejak saat itu, tali persaudaraan kami benar-benar terputus. Yamaguchi benar-benar tak mau mendengar penjelasan Tamaguchi sama sekali. Matanya sudah terbutakan oleh ego dan emosi. Tak lama setelah itu, Yamaguchi pindah ke tempat yang sedikit jauh dari tempat sebelumnya. Mereka membangun sebuah istana megah dan dilengkapi oleh prajurit-prajurit. Hampir setiap hari terjadi pertempuran di antara Yamaguchi dan Tamaguchi. Tamaguchi pun sudah terlalu lelah menjelaskan duduk perkaranya secara baik-baik. Tak ada jalan lain selain perang untuk meredakan amarah Tamaguchi dan Yamaguchi."

"Hingga sekarang?" tanya Neji.

"Benar. Hingga sekarang."

# # #

Kediaman Yamaguchi.

.

.

"... Kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk memaafkan saja Tamaguchi? Lagipula, hal itu juga sudah berlangsung puluhan tahun yang lalu?"

"Perkara memafkan tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, anak muda." Iris hitam pemimpin klan Yamaguchi itu menatap tajam manik onyx Shikamaru. "Apalagi Tamaguchi bukan sekedar membunuh, tapi, mereka juga sudah mencuri hal yang seharusnya mereka curi."

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan. Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke menyelutuk,

"Apa sudah ada bukti jika klan Tamaguchi memang membunuh putra Yamaguchi dan mencuri abu jasadnya?"

Kerutan semakin dalam terpatri di dahi pemimpin klan Yamaguchi itu. Iris hitamnya menatap tajam keenam shinobi dari Konoha. Perlahan bibir laki-laki berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu terbuka,

"... Sekali pembunuh, tetaplah pembunuh. Tak ada ampunan untuk mereka."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Gomennnnn! Lidya udh hiatus berapa abad ya :V maaf ya bagi yang nungguin ff ini up. Maaf juga aku belum bisa balesin satu-satu review kalian. tapi percayalah, kalau bukan karena review kalian-kalian, mungkin aku gk bakalan up selamanya hahaha xD**

 **Jujur aja, aku udh lupa gimana cerita ff ini sumpah xD akhirnya aku baca ulang dari awal trs nyatetin point2 pentingnya :'V karena jujur aja, aku gk pernah bikin ff yang pake karakter sebanyak ini. #MaapCurcol -3-)/**

 **Intinya.. selamat menikmati(?), akhir kata**

 **MIND TO RnR?**


End file.
